Because of You, I Never Strayed Too Far From The Sidewalk
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Destiel AU. When something happens to Dean that he never expected to happen, he is left with a little baby girl and no real way to look after her. Enter Castiel Novak, the handsome man who wins Dean heart over right away but maybe Castiel has a few other things hidden up his sleeve too. Eventual Destiel
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Sorry guys for the long time in updating 1975 but this idea just came to me the other night and I thought I'd type it up and share it with you guys. So here it is, my first ever Destiel AU story, hope you enjoy and if you have any questions, don't forget to ask them in the reviews. Peace out till then guys.

* * *

**Because Of You, I Never Strayed Far From The Sidewalk**

Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry sir... There was nothing we could do... She was killed instantly."

Dean could barely believe he was hearing these words at all, it was like someone had plunged their arm straight down his throat and pulled out his oesophagus.

He felt physically ill, almost like he was living out his worst nightmare but this was no nightmare.

This was all too real.

It had all happened so suddenly, that morning Dean had woken up to a cold empty bed -which was normal when his girlfriend of two years, Lisa was a nurse who worked night shifts and usually didn't get home until well into the afternoon when Dean was already at work – and had prepared himself to get ready for work by showering and making himself a quick breakfast of toast before with a last look around the house, he had left pocketing his cell phone whilst pulling out the keys to his 1976 Chevrolet Impala.

It was just as he had turned the keys in the ignition that he had received a phone call from the hospital.

At first, he hadn't really thought much of what this phone call could really mean, Lisa usually did phone him in the morning before he went to work to wish him luck and that she would see him later so to say he was surprised when instead of the light hearted feminine voice of Lisa, he instead was met with that of a male would be a understatement.

When Dean had asked who was calling, all the male voice had said to him was that it was concerning Lisa Braeden and inquired if Dean could come to the hospital as quickly as possible, it sent a shiver of panic straight through his system.

Had something happened to Lisa?

Had something happened to the baby?

Only eight months ago, after their two year anniversary, Dean had awoken from his slumber to find Lisa standing over him, her black hair sprawling down her shoulders and back with only a thin dressing gown covering her slim, petite body.

In her hand there was a stick that was shaking in Lisa's hand as she held it close to her, almost as if afraid to show it to Dean.

When Dean had finally woken enough to ask Lisa what exactly was wrong, Lisa had burst into happy tears, instantly bounding onto the bed and capturing Dean in a hug that was so breathtaking, Dean was sure he might have died if Lisa didn't let him go in the next second.

"We're going to have a baby. Dean, I'm pregnant."

To say that that day was the best day of Dean's life would be an understatement, this was the most amazing day of Dean Winchesters whole existence. For months now, Dean and Lisa had been trying to conceive a child without any luck but finally something good had happened.

Letting loose a breath of joy, Dean wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist pulling her in for a quick kiss that had Lisa giggle, pulling away in the next second to slap Dean playfully on the shoulder stating that he had bad breath that would be bad for the baby.

"Sir... Would you like to see you're little girl?"

Those words brought Dean out of his memories, tears instantly threatening to bubble up in his eyes that he wished away as he tried to imagine how he was going to manage looking down at his own daughter when it was the last tie he had to Lisa. It was the only way that Lisa would ever be remembered to him.

Jerking his head down in a quick nod, Dean took a quick deep breath, instantly feeling worry and panic lace up in his system as he tried to think of anything else but the fact that he was going to get to see his little baby girl who had been born a whole month early without Lisa by his side.

The same Lisa who had always wanted a little baby girl ever since she had found out that she was pregnant and wanted to be there to name the precious little thing whatever gender it came out.

Slipping through the thin hospital door that the doctor had opened for him, Dean instantly felt his breath leave his body as his eyes were met with that of Lisa's own chocolate brown eyes in the face of a small baby girl so small, it was almost impossible to fully see her but with a few already wisps of light blonde hair picking their way through.

The nurse in question who was holding the little girl in her arms gave a start when the door closed behind Dean but plastered a smile on her face next second as she held the little baby out to Dean, silently asking if he wished to hold her whilst all Dean could do was stand there, shocked beyond belief at how much this little girl looked like her mother, the eyes were the same and even the small, thin cheekbones that had been Lisa's own and already a cheeky little smile across her face that would have done Lisa proud.

"Sir? Would you like to hold her?"

Starting back with a jump, Dean looked away from the little baby in the nurse's arms and instead into the eyes of the nurse who was staring straight back at him with what looked almost like sympathy in her eyes but he didn't want sympathy from others, he didn't want people feeling sorry for him because he had just lost the best thing in his whole life, he had gained something else in the process.

Shyly nodding his head in an almost hesitant yes, Dean waited with bated breath as the nurse slowly approached him, and without thinking about it, Dean readied his arms into the most comfortable position as the little girl was passed into his hands.

She was soft and light, just like Dean had expected, curled up in the little pink blanket and sucking slowly on one of her tiny fingers, she was in a word... beautiful.

Dean couldn't help the small, almost chocked sob that escaped him that second as he took witness to the small baby that had just been placed in his arms almost like she belonged there, it just felt all too right.

"Hello my beautiful little baby girl" Dean whispered into the soft head as he left a small faint kiss on the youngsters forehead.

"Hello Joanna Beth Winchester."

* * *

Two Months Later

Dean sighed with relief as he finally got Jo to stop screaming her small head off for two seconds over something new that Dean was still not exactly sure was.

Flopping down onto the wooden floor by the small crib he had just placed Jo in for the fifth time that day, Dean closed his eyes tightly, almost like he were trying to shut out the rest of the world when all he could really do was hope to god that this time Jo was really out for the count.

Sighing again, Dean opened his eyes again, thinking longing to himself of how much he would just love a quick nap and a beer of some kind when his phone rang out loud, smoke on the water blaring out at top volume from his pocket that instantly had him slam his hand against his pocket, pulling the darted thing and hitting the answer button before Jo could wake up again.

Thankfully for him though, Jo slept on unaware of the noise that would normally have disturbed her.

"Hello?" Dean whispered questioningly, aware that he hadn't checked the caller id before answering so he wasn't too sure of who could be calling him at this time of hour.

"Hello. Is this a Dean Winchester?"

The voice that replied in turn was one that Dean himself had never heard before but it instantly sent a shiver straight through his body and straight to his dick as the voice was very low and gruff, almost like the male voice on the other end had just had sex but he pushed that thought away instantly, this person could be a serial killer for all Dean knew.

"Yes I'm Dean Winchester. May I ask who's calling?"

Bracing himself back against the wall, Dean prepared himself to stand up and away from the wall when the man's gruff voice came back again through the phone.

"Hi Dean Winchester. My name is Castiel Novak. I'm calling about the advertisement that was posted online. I would like to offer my services to you."

Dean choked on his breath that second as he heard the male voice say those last few words, the advertisement online? Offering his services to him? Dean could only stand in horror, half torn between telling the man that perhaps there had been a mix-up and that the man had the wrong number or tell him that he didn't like the joke the man seemed to be making when he continued.

"I'm phoning to offer my services of babysitting to you."

It all clicked in his head that second as Dean fully became aware of what this man, Castiel, he had said his name was, strange name Dean thought to himself but instantly pushed it to the back of his mind, was phoning about.

Dean's one and only truly friend, Ash had inquired how he was getting on with little baby girl Jo today whilst Dean had been at work and Sam – his little but weirdly enough taller, brother - had stayed at Dean's house to babysit little Jo despite the fact that he should have been on his way back to Stanford by now.

Almost two months ago, just days after Lisa had been killed in the car crash, Dean had received a knock on his door at about seven o'clock in the morning just as he had been readying himself to call in and tell his boss, Bobby Singer that he wouldn't be making in it to work.

Dean had immediately went to the door, wondering if maybe it was the man next door who had lost his cat again but when Dean pulled the door open, all thoughts of sanity went away as he took in the tall giant frame of his younger brother Sam.

"Hey Dean, hope you don't mind I'm here, I thought you might want some company."

Without even thinking about it, Dean had stepped forward, pulling his brother into an large hug, tears springing to his eyes again that he once again wished away whilst his mind came to terms with the fact that his little brother had just left his campus at Stanford all the way in sunny California to drive almost thirty hours all the way to Indiana, all to make sure that he was all okay.

"Thanks Sammy."

Dean had immediately replied back to Ash that it was hard having to juggle between looking after Jo all the time and working when Sam was taking some time off from school to help out but really needed to be heading back now, almost asking why in the next second but holding it back.

Now however, it all made sense to him, Ash had obviously put that advertisement up online to help Dean out which Dean was grateful for but why was this the first person to have contacted Dean since he had arrived back home.

"Yeah sorry, errr. Could you possibly swing by tomorrow about twelve for a quick interview?"

Dean crossed his fingers together, hoping against all hope that the guy would say no that he wouldn't be able to help out and Dean could go back to the way things currently were.

It seemed however that god wasn't in too good a mood with him as Castiel's voice lit up straight away as he replied.

"Yes sure of course. I mean, that's fine by me. Thank you Mr Winchester. I shall see you tomorrow at twelve."

And with that Castiel hung up, leaving Dean with only the dial tone to ring in his ear as he tried to understand just what exactly had just happened.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early for Dean who was roused from his slumber at six o'clock that morning by Jo's screams coming loudly from just across the hall, a sure sign that she was now awake and would continue to be so until her dad came in to check on her and see just what exactly was wrong.

Sighing as Dean slid his tired, aching body out from under the soft, slick sheets that Lisa had picked out herself when they had first moved in together that Dean had no intention on removing, he padded into the cold hallway, instantly regretting not having worn socks to bed last night when the cold pricked at his feet sending a shiver through his whole body.

Sliding into the room that second, Dean flipped on the light switch, scrunching up his eyes as an unwanted burst of bright light invaded his vision, but he tried to ignore that and instead focused on getting to Jo's aid and seeing just what exactly was the problem with her.

Stopping right at the foot of the crib, Dean pulled the frame down, reaching down in the next second and curling his arms around Jo's still small body and raising her to him, already beginning to bounce the little girl softly in his arms whilst shushing her.

"What's with all the noise Joanna Beth?" Dean whispered gently into her hair, ready to try something else when all of a sudden like magic, Jo stopped crying and instead focused her big chocolate brown eyes onto him, a curious almost look on them as if unsure of who Dean was speaking to.

Chuckling softly, Dean bounced Jo in his arms once more, explaining to her that Joanna Beth was her full name and was rewarded with a big raspberry and giggle of sorts from the small girl in his arms.

Smiling again, Dean nodded against Jo's head and slowly placed the small girl back into the crib not having been able to find anything else wrong with her at all.

This seemed to be the wrong thing to do however as next second, Jo instantly burst into loud, bawling tears that had Dean cover his ears, wondering instantly just what exactly was the problem when something the nurse at the hospital had informed him of flew into his mind.

"When the baby's are still young, they will cry a lot but sometimes they will cry for attention just to get lifted, if the little one gets lifted up and is quiet then starts right back again, pull up her frame and walk away, don't show her attention or she will get used to this and begin to think that by crying she can get attention form you. Just ignore it."

Dean nodded in agreement as he pulled the crib frame right back up again and turned around on his heel, clicking off the light as he went, hearing instantly as he went how Jo's screams turned quieter and quieter until at last with a small gurgle she was right back under, Dean sighing in relief as he headed back to his own bed, crawling under the covers and wishing that someone could be here beside him right now, that Lisa was here with him, chuckling at how silly Dean was being to be tricked like that and curling herself around him, her arms soft and warm around his waist.

With those thoughts in his mind, Dean drifted back off to sleep, invisible tears sliding their way down Dean's face as he slowly lost conscious and escaped back into dream world.

Several hours later, Dean awoke to the sound of a faint buzzing coming from his phone informing him that he had a new text.

Rubbing a hand over his face to clear away the sleep from his eyes, Dean leaned over and lifted up his phone, surprised beyond doubt to see that the new text was from a number that was unknown to him.

Clicking onto the text, Dean read the text slowly, trying to work out the words before finally allowing himself to read it once more.

**Dean, **

**It's Castiel here. Just to say that I won't be able to make it at twelve today as a friend of mine has a job interview at the same time and needs me to give him a lift to the job. If it's okay with you, I can come over just now as my house is only five minutes away, you're address was posted on the advertisement and I knew where you were so I can be there in five if need be**

**Castiel.**

Shaking his head at how formal Castiel seemed to be, Dean smiled softly to himself in the same second that Castiel didn't live too far away from himself before the next part of Castiel's words hit his head. Castiel could be on his way over right now and Dean wasn't even properly dressed yet or out of his bed yet.

Pushing his feet out from under the covers, Dean hastily typed back a reply of 'ok xx' and threw his phone back down onto the night-stand as he threw his whole body into action as he pulled off his t-shirt and boxers changing into a new pair of clean boxers with a pair of light blue jeans pulled over the top and finally threw a clean smelling and looking shirt over his head and was ready to go within five seconds as he ran into the kitchen, hastily shoving two pieces of toast into the toaster just in-case the guy hadn't eaten yet when there came a sharp knock at the door.

Pushing the switch down and knowing he could wait for the toast to pop back up again, Dean made his way over to the front door, brushing down his shirt and musing his short dirty blonde hair into what he hoped was a smart presentable look before pulling the front door open and instantly stopping in his tracks when his eyes took in the man standing opposite him.

This was man was in a word gorgeous. His short black hair was tufted up and flying in all directions almost as if he had been pulling on it the whole way over and two blazing blue eyes stared into Dean's own green ones as Dean continued to stand there, staring and trying to think of how creepy he must look right now just staring at a man he had never met before.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" The man asked in the same gruff voice that Dean had heard yesterday over the phone, instantly sending a feeling of something straight to his dick that had Dean curse inwardly at how he couldn't seem to be able to control himself around this strange man.

"Y...Y...Yes.. I am. Casteel I assume?" Dean answered back, instantly regretting it when he saw the other man's head tilt to the side in confusion at the mispronunciation of his name.

"Castiel actually. Castiel Novak."

The man in question, Castiel titled his head back to face straight towards Dean as he held out one rough, calloused looking hand towards Dean who still could do nothing more but stand and stare straight at Castiel before with a awkward cough, Castiel let his hand drop back to his side, almost indicating as to whether he could come in or not.

"Ooh sorry, come on in."

Dean broke out of his day-dream here as he stepped back and away from the door, inviting Castiel in with his hand to which the other man complied shrugging off a large trench coat that almost looked too big on him as he walked in, placing the material in question over his arms and revealing a suit jacket, tie and work trousers under the ensemble.

"Did you just come from work?" Dean asked, as he stood awkwardly in the hallway, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't be completely awkward such as oh my god you are completely hot.

"Yes sorry, I know ten o'clock is rather early on a Saturday morning but it was the only time I could get away without my boss complaining at me when all I do is work for him on a Saturday morning" Castiel replied, hands still covering the trench coat.

"Do you want me to take that for you?" Dean asked, indicating the trench coat as the two men walked into the kitchen, Dean indicating for Castiel to take a seat which the man in question did do, placing the trench coat over the back of the chair behind him.

"No thank you. It is okay."

Dean nodded his head, hands already beginning to sweat as he slowly sat down in the seat opposite Castiel, prepared to starting ask questions about him like are you single and what are you into just as the toast popped that second, reminding Dean that he hadn't exactly eaten anything yet.

Flying from the chair, Dean instantly sprinted over to the toaster, bringing the butter out from the fridge before finally turning back to Castiel who still hadn't moved an inch.

"Would you like some toast? I just made some and I wasn't sure if you had eaten or that at all" Dean stuttered out, surprised that despite a few stutter on some words, he didn't completely embarrass himself.

"Yes thank you. I didn't get the chance to eat anything before I left the house this morning."

Dean immediately began to spread butter onto the two pieces of toast, cutting them in two and getting two plates out before bringing them back to the table placing one plate directly in-front of Castiel and another in-front of himself.

"Thank you Dean."

Dean nodded back, a smile on his face as he bit into his slice of toast and almost moaned at how good it felt to have food in his stomach as he had been hungry for a while now.

Placing down his slice of toast that second, Dean wiped his face down before starting to speak.

"So Castiel, what made you decide to apply for this job?"

"I've wanted to work with kids all my life and I guess babysitting would really be a right step in the right direction. My friend tells me I'm completely delusional though to even think of such a career but I don't know. It just feels right to me."

Dean nodded his head as Castiel spoke, a small smile on his face at how Castiel seemed to be good so far, not creepy or serial killer like in the slightest.

"And do you have any qualifications in child care at all?" Dean asked his next question despite already knowing that even though Castiel was the only one who had applied for the job, he would still be employing the man opposite him despite the fact that he was incredibly hot.

"I do not have any qualifications per se. But I did take a course during the summer there that resolved around child care. I got many colourful resumes from my professors if you wish to see their opinion on the matter" Castiel replied, taking a small bite of his toast and licking his lips as he did so to make sure he didn't have any butter on his lips that immediately had Dean wonder just what else those lips could do.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, Dean instead focused his attention on the fact that Castiel seemed to be waiting patiently to see what the outcome of his last statement would be.

"No need" Dean surprised even himself by saying these words in that second as he tore off a bit of toast, chewing quickly before continuing.

"You're hired."

Dean instantly noticed how Castiel's whole face seemed to light up at the fact that he had gotten the job, blue eyes seeming to flash even brighter and a wide smile appearing on his face that Dean wanted to kiss just to make sure it stayed there forever.

"Oh gosh. This is great. Thank you."

Castiel replied, already digging around in his pocket to which he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text before placing his phone onto the kitchen table, awaiting further instructions.

"Okay, do you think you could start this Monday at 10. I usually have to leave at 10 for work so if that time would be good with you, I would be most appreciated."

Castiel opened his mouth, ready to reply when his phone vibrated on the kitchen table that second, Dean making out the words reflected back in the glass plate.

**That's great hun. Love you xx**

Dean let his eyes fall to the table top that second as his mind came to terms with him that Castiel obviously had a girlfriend who was congratulating him on the fact that he had gotten the job when Castiel replied.

"Yes. That is perfect with me. I shall be there at quarter to on Monday to allow you to get to work on time."

Dean slowly lifted his head from where he had been staring at the table top to see a wide smile on Castiel's face that he couldn't help but smile widely back to, knowing that despite everything he still found Castiel attractive and even though Castiel was with someone else, he would still be professional.

"Okay, sounds great" Dean replied with a large smile.

* * *

A/N. Well here it is guys. The first chapter of my first ever Destiel AU Story. I know Dean is slightly out of character here but I had to make him a bit more emotional since everything that happened to him and how he is now got a little baby to look after. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I will try to update as often as I can and update 1975 as well whilst trying to work on my other story's also.

Until then hope you keep enjoying my stories and I will update as much as possible.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So here it is then guys. Chapter 2 of Because Of You. Fair warning though this chapter contains scenes that are rated M for a reason. For the first part of this story, if you like to listen to music when reading, the best song to listen to during this is Insatiable by Darren Hayes. Really helps. Anyway peace out till then and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Monday dawned bright and early for Dean Winchester who groaned in pain as the sunlight poured in the window and a warm arm tightened itself around his waist, Dean sighing in the next second as he curled into the warmth, wrapping an arm around the others waist.

"Morning sleepyhead" The deep and gruff voice from above him that second had Dean squint up into the bright light as a slow chuckle was his reward for finally waking up.

"Morning babe" Dean replied, arm wrapping tighter around the waist against him, already knowing that he wouldn't be leaving his spot any time soon despite what the man next to him had to say about it.

"Dean, you need to get up. You have work soon" The gruff voice spoke up again, arm starting to move away from Dean's waist leaving him feeling cold already as he slowly let his eyes flutter open to the sight before him of Castiel Novak slowly standing out of the bed and stretching, the muscles predominate in his arms and stomach as his t-shirt slowly lifted from his body leaving Dean to stare lustfully at the man in-front of him, wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

"Cas. Please come back to bed" Dean muttered out as he let his eyes flutter closed again, reaching out an arm that slipped around Castiel's waist pulling the other man back down onto the bed next to him and placing a kiss onto the man's stubbly cheek.

Castiel groaned softly at the feeling as Dean placed his other arm around Castiel's waist lying the other man down onto the bed, already leaning in to the man below him when Castiel laughed, his features blurring together in Dean's mind.

Before Dean could tell what happened, one second he was leaning over Castiel and the next he was lying back on the bed, Castiel's prone body hovering over him as if he were afraid to hurt the man below him.

"Cas. Please I need you" Dean whispered between the two, hands searching up for Castiel's cheeks and pulling the man's face down to meet his as their lips connected in a soft chaste kiss that instantly had Dean wanting more, despite everything he would never grow tired of kissing Castiel.

As Castiel pulled away, Dean followed his lips with his own, kissing Castiel's lips quickly before moving on down to his chin and nipping slightly there, proud of himself when Castiel shivered under his touch and placed a hand against Dean's chest pushing him back down onto the bed with such force that Dean was sure his breath was taken out of his body.

"You're gonna get it now Winchester." Castiel replied as with a swift movement, Castiel leaned down again, capturing Dean's lips against his own in a much more heated kiss as Dean wrapped his hands tightly around Castiel's neck as Castiel bit his lip, tongue coming out to lick against Dean's own as the two fought for dominance, Dean not truly caring who would succeed or not.

Panting for breath, Castiel pulled away that second to rest his forehead against Dean's a small smirk on his face whilst he placed a small, almost feathery light kiss on his forehead before turning his attention to Dean's neck already beginning to nip and bite at the skin surrounding it whilst below him Dean groaned out Castiel's name, hips starting to buck up against the other man's whilst fisting his hands into the sheets below him breath coming heavier and heavier whilst a small voice in the back of his head told him that he wasn't going to last much longer under this assault of Castiel's tongue on his neck.

"Cas!" Dean moaned out, his hands already tightening into the thin fabric of the sheets as above him Castiel left his assault on Dean's neck and started to kiss down Dean's chest, placing butterfly kisses against the material of his thin t-shirt causing Dean to shiver again as with a last kiss, Castiel reached the edge of his top and ran his hands up and under the material slowly lifting it from his frame with a small kiss each time he did so, Dean sitting up at the last second to help Castiel finally pulling the constricting material from his frame.

"You are so beautiful Dean" Castiel whispered against his chest making Dean shiver again, feeling his hips buck up again as Castiel's words blew against his skin.

Allowing himself time to breathe, Dean brought Castiel's head back up to meet his own, capturing the others lips in his again slowly uncurling his hands from the sheets below him and into the thin material of Castiel's top, running his hands up and under the material whilst Castiel shivered until at last Castiel's chest was bare to him too as Dean pulled the material over Castiel's head without managing to break the kiss, smiling into Castiel's mouth as he ran his hands over Castiel's stomach giggling softly to himself when Castiel shivered away from him.

"You ass" Castiel whispered against his lips, as Castiel broke the kiss again to smile shyly at Dean who could only stare back in wonder as he watched Castiel's arms wind themselves around Dean's waist before slowly working their way further down and down until at last he reached Dean's boxer shorts that were sitting just low on his hips, perfect enough for Castiel who couldn't help but stare in wonder at the small v that disappeared from Dean's stomach into his boxers and the beginnings of a few wisps of hair sprouting from just below his boxers.

Dipping down to kiss at the v, Castiel bit gently into the skin as Dean groaned out again, arms wrapping tighter around the other man's waist before they fell away as Dean could do no more than dig his hands back into the sheets as Castiel slipped his fingers into the waistband of Dean's boxers and with a quick tug, the boxers were sliding down Dean's legs, Dean feeling his erection hit back against his stomach before with a groan of something unintelligible Dean had to fist his hands even tighter into the sheets below him as Castiel kissed his erection softly before taking the full thing in his mouth and starting to_..._

Dean snapped his eyes wide open, Jo's cry's coming out strongly from the room across the hall as Dean untangled his hands and arms from the sheets below him, breath coming out in heavy douses as he tried his hardest not to remember what he had just been dreaming about for the second night in a row.

Unlike other nights, Dean hadn't awoken before he and Castiel had gotten very far in their antics but this time around something felt very strange, almost like something more.

Looking, Dean wasn't surprised to find a hard on poking out from the sheets that he tried his hardest to wish away as quickly as possible, really not wanting to have do this in the shower when he had a baby to look after but as he closed his eyes, the image of Castiel hovering over him before taking him in his mouth was enough to make Dean come that second, groaning out as he felt his back arch and his hands fist back into the material of the bedding.

Breathing heavily and wiping away the sweat from his forehead as he went, Dean pulled the sheets away from his body, placing his feet down onto the cold flooring below him, all too aware of the sticky feeling between his legs as he walked softly into Jo's room already hearing her cry's stop as Dean approached letting Dean know that he was being tricked again, Jo just wanted attention, nothing else.

Shaking his head, Dean turned from the room and padded down the hall into the bathroom where he pulled his t-shirt off, images of Castiel doing the same thing to him in his dream already filling his head that he was quick to brush away again, he couldn't get another hard on knowing that only in a couple of hours Castiel would be here for his first babysitting shift and Dean just couldn't go through the whole day thinking of what Castiel had been doing to him in his dream when the real Castiel had a girlfriend, maybe even a finance who he was going to marry soon.

Why would the other man ever think of someone like himself when he could have anyone else that he wanted?

Pulling his boxers down and kicking them off at his feet, Dean clicked the button in for the shower which instantly started to spurt water down into the shower floor, allowing Dean a couple of minutes to wait until the water heated up so he could step in.

Finally feeling like it was okay, Dean stepped into the warm shower, relaxing instantly as the warm water beat against his back, legs and head, almost like it were brushing away his dream too as he started to wash his hair, the images of Castiel beginning to fade away to an almost blank nothingness until he was finally finished his shower and on his way to get dressed for the day.

That was when his eyes caught his phone lit up informing he that he had three new texts.

Two from Castiel and one from Bobby.

_From Castiel: _**Hey babe, good luck on you're first day. I'll be out at my new job all day so just phone for take-out later xxx**

_From Castiel:_** Oh**** my god Dean, I am so sorry. I meant to send that text to someone else. Sorry again - ****Castiel **

_From Bobby: _**Dean, could you possibly come in an hour later today as Ash started earlier today and brought in a new intern so you won't be needed till then.**

Dean laughed lightly at the text from Bobby replying that that would be fine and he would see Bobby at eleven before turning back to the two from Castiel and instantly feeling guilty at the fact that he liked how Castiel had called him babe in the text even though it wasn't directed towards him, it still felt good to feel like it could be him.

Clicking against Castiel's name to pull up the option to phone the other guy, Dean quickly pressed the button and raised the phone to his ear, listening to the device ring on the other end once, twice, three times before a panting Castiel finally answered the phone and it was all Dean could do not just to come there, thoughts of his dreams returning to the fore front of his mind as he listened on the other end as Castiel tried to get his breath back.

"Hello?" Castiel finally spoke, his breath coming out in even little gasps now that shook Dean for two as he tried to remember just what he had been going to call Castiel about when Bobby's text hit him like a nail in the head.

"Hi Castiel. I was just going to say that my boss doesn't need me in till eleven today if you want to come over later, I don't mind looking after Jo for an hour or so" Dean replied, crossing his fingers hopping that Castiel would say that he was already on his way and for once God seemed to be in a good mood with him.

"No that's okay Dean, I was just leaving the house when you phoned me and I had almost forgot my phone. I'll be there in five but you don't have to pay me for coming in an hour earlier at all."

Hearing Castiel's voice on the other end shuffle a little bit as he spoke made Dean think of the other man obviously shoving his phone up against his ear so that he could lock his door and then pull his phone away again to speak directly to Dean again.

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I'll see you then."

And with that Dean hung up his phone, smiling softly to himself as he put his phone back onto the night-stand and with a last sigh, pulled out a new pair of boxers along with a pair of dark- almost skinny jeans and his Singer's Salvage Yard top that had his own name printed in yellow lettering across the back and a bright picture of a new car along the front that had Dean smile softly to himself at how good it felt to get this outfit back on again after a long weekend of shirts and jeans that made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

Brushing his hair quickly, Dean walked quickly into Jo's little bedroom, pulling the frame down and pulling her up to him, loving it when Jo put a hand against his face and giggled softly, happy that her dad was holding her.

"Hi Jo, now today you're new babysitter is coming to look after you so I want you to be nice to him okay?" Dean spoke to Jo in the best baby voice he could muster that wouldn't cause him to burst out laughing when he heard an awkward cough from behind him and turned on the spot to see Sam standing there in the door frame, a wide smile on his face and looking like he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Wow Dean, I didn't know that I was loved that much" Sam spoke with a laugh as he stepped away from the door frame and clapped his brother on the shoulder to which Dean glared quickly at him, a smile following on his face in the next second as he thought about the fact that Castiel was going to be here soon so why was Sam here?

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, sure beyond doubt that confusion and concern was fully written in his face at what real reason his younger brother had to be here right now, shouldn't he already be on his way back to Stanford.

"I was just calling in to say bye before I headed back to campus today. So you got a new babysitter then? Is she hot?" Sam asked with a chuckle, Dean knowing already how much his brother knew him but then again, Sam didn't really know him as much as he thought he did.

"No he is not hot" Dean replied, clamping a hand over his mouth in the next second as he realized the words that he had really said by accident, Sam didn't know about him liking guys as well as girls. Sam was going to hate him now, Dean was sure of it.

But instead of starting up a whole shouting match about the new babysitter being a guy who apparently wasn't hot which Dean knew was a massive fat lie on his behalf, Sam just crossed his arms over his chest, planting a wide smile on his face.

"Awww you like him don't you?"

"Shut it Samantha" Dean barked back, curling Jo closer in his arms as she started to cry softly, scared that her father was angry at her.

"See you've upset Jo now" Dean continued, walking out of Jo's bedroom whilst Sam followed after him, massive smirk still in place on his face that Dean was sure he was going to end up punching off his face baby in hands or not when a sharp knock came at the door informing Dean that Castiel was here.

"Is that him?" Sam whispered from behind his hand, pointing quickly to the door and giggling softly again whilst Dean could only glare once more at Sam as he positioned Jo on his shoulder and went to answer the door, all to aware of the fact that Sam was watching him the whole time probably to see if he was going to make a fool out of himself which Dean was sure he would have if it weren't for the fact that Jo was still in his arms.

Pulling the door open, Dean smiled widely as he took in Castiel standing opposite him again, this time dressed down in a pair of blue jeans with a blue button up shirt and leather jacket sitting snug over his shoulders.

"Hi Cas" Dean spoke carefully as he opened the door wider, allowing Castiel to walk straight in, shrugging his jacket off again with a smile towards Dean as he softly placed his jacket on the couch beside him, said a quick hello to baby Jo - whom he had met on Saturday after Dean had given Castiel a quick tour of the house, leaving out his room so that Castiel wouldn't think he was really very creepy – and prepared himself to start working when he stopped all of a sudden, staring straight at Sam who seemed to be staring straight back at Castiel.

"Sam?"

"Cas?"

Oh crap.

* * *

A/N Cliffhanger here guys cause I felt like being mean. Hope you guys enjoyed again and I will try to upload next chapter as soon as possible.

Until then don't forget to drop a little review in the review box and don't be afraid to ask any questions.

See you guys next time.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of Because Of You a couple of days earlier than I expected but I thought I'd be nice and upload anyway. So here goes.

Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Castiel?" Sam asked again, eyes wide with shock causing Dean to feel almost confused and very left out at the fact that Sam seemed to know Castiel, did everyone just know Castiel apart from him.

"Hello Sam"

Castiel's gruff voice back that second had Dean thankful he was still holding Jo as otherwise he would probably just have ran forward there and engulfed Castiel in a weird hug then kissed him senseless,girlfriend or not.

Sam started to walk forward slowly that second and Dean prayed to god that maybe his big giant of a brother was finally leaving to head straight back to Stanford when instead of that, Sam put two arms around Castiel hugging the other man tight making Dean instantly see red as Castiel pulled his own arms up and around to Sam, hugging the taller man back.

"I've missed you man" Sam pulled away from the hug with a quick pat on the back, Castiel giving him a quick smirk in return before turning back round to Dean and Jo, Dean still staring in shock at what he had just witnessed.

His younger brother had just hugged Castiel Novak, the Castiel Novak whom Dean had been attracted to every since two days ago when he had met the other man, now Sam seemed to be hugging Castiel as if it was nothing, as if people just done it every day.

"How the hell do you two know each other?" Dean finally let loose, sure that his jaw had dropped open in the short amount of time he had been standing watching Sam and Castiel greet each other like an old married couple.

"Castiel was actually in my class at Stanford during the summer. I was taking some classes on child-care so that I would know what to do once Jo was born" Sam spoke up instantly, throwing a hand around Castiel's shoulder, Dean having to take a quick couple of deep breaths as he tried to remember that he had a small baby girl in his arms and that he wasn't allowed to drop her no matter what, not even for the fact that his younger brother was standing with one arm around the man of his dreams shoulder, not even for that factor.

"We've been friends ever since."

Dean nodded his head in quick understanding, managing to take a few quick deep breaths inside before he started as Castiel was suddenly right in-front of him, blue eyes staring straight into his own green eyes and a small friendly smile upon his face with arms spread ready to take Jo from his arms.

"I'll take the little one" Castiel said softly as Dean without really knowing why he trusted Castiel so much, handed baby Jo over to Castiel who curled his hands instantly around the little girl in his arms and softly rocked her, Dean wanting to lean in and kiss Castiel for managing not to make Jo cry.

"You get something to eat and I'll take care of her. Now Dean."

Dean quickly nodded, turning away from the almost domestic scene before him of Castiel holding his little baby girl and how it brought back a rather few weird images from his dream of the night before that he really didn't want to remember all that much when his younger brother was still standing in the same room as him. He really didn't want Sam to see him thinking of another man like that.

Hurrying to the cupboard, Dean surprised even himself as he pulled out a small blue and white chipped china bowl that had been Lisa's to always use before she had died and Dean despite knowing that she wasn't ever coming back had kept the item in question as he couldn't stand the thought of something important to him like this.

Sam, it seemed also noticed the sudden change in Dean's behaviour as before Dean could turn himself to the other cupboard to pull down a large box of cheerios, Sam was right in his vision, a concerned look on the taller man's face.

"You okay Dean? You've not used that since before Lisa died" Sam whispered, head moving straight to the left in the next second making Dean still fully aware of the fact that Castiel was probably still in the room with baby Jo and would probably find their conversation very weird if he could hear them, Castiel didn't know who Lisa was as true to his word, Dean had managed to not tell anyone about just who exactly Lisa was or call her by name when anyone mentioned who the lady with Dean was in pictures that Dean had of the two still hanging up in small areas of the house that he was sure wouldn't be noticed by normal people.

"I'm fine Sam."

Dean pushed past Sam, raising the cupboard door and pulling out a large box of cheerios just as Sam interrupted his line of vision again.

"You're not fine Dean. Stop trying to convenience other people when you can't even admit it to yourself" Sam whispered harshly, Dean all too aware of the fact that right away after hearing those words how his grip tightened on the box of cheerios in his hand whilst the other had started to shake almost beyond his control.

He was fine, why wouldn't anyone believe him.

"Dean, where do you keep the...?" Castiel's sentence seemed to come out almost as a stutter as the end as Dean noticed him appear just out of the corner of his vision from around the corner, Jo still curled in his arms and her hand gripped tightly to his shirt, a sure sign that she liked Castiel she always placed her hands on someone whenever she liked them and Castiel it seemed was no exception.

Turning away from Sam's worried look, Dean instead focused his attention onto Castiel indicating for him to continue with whatever question he had been going to ask.

"I was just wondering where you kept spare nappies. Jo seems to smell like she needs a quick nappy change then I will see to fixing up a quick meal for her."

Dean walked towards Castiel, placing a hand on the small of his shoulder as he turned the other man around, showing him into Jo's bedroom and where the spare nappies were kept, all the while his mind back on the conversation he had been having with Sam right before Castiel had walked in.

Was he really fine.

Or was he just trying to convenience not only himself but everyone around him too.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Dean would wake up at the same time of around eight o'clock to a feeling that he really didn't want poking through his sheets instantly making him sick to his stomach at the thought that he was continually having these dreams about Castiel.

He would them remove himself from his bed, jumping in for a quick shower and relieving himself in the only way he know how before quickly going into Jo's room to make sure she was still asleep and running back to his own room to quickly get ready for work and check to see if Castiel had text him which annoyingly enough to Dean it hadn't happened ever since his first day when the other man had accidentally text him early in the morning.

Dean would then make himself a quick bowl of cereal washing it down with a quick cup of coffee and placing the two dishes in the sink ready to be done when he got home despite knowing the fact that Castiel would do them in his spare time, most likely during Jo's nap time and they would be washed, dried and put away by the time he got home again.

Preparing himself for another day of working at Singer's Salvage Yard, Dean was surprised beyond doubt when his phone rang up in his pocket informing him that he had a new text.

_From Bobby: _**Hey you idjit, I don't need you in today. Take the day off.**

Idjit had seemed for some reason to be Bobby's constant term of endearment ever since Sam and Dean had been younger and had taken to do some stupid things when Bobby had babysat for them as their father had worked himself overtime at the local garage to try and pill off bills and his alcohol obsession.

Sighing at the fond memory, Dean was struck shocked in the same second as he tried to think of how he was going to call Castiel and tell him that he wasn't needed today. Dean had really liked having the other guy around for hours on end and it would seem that Castiel liked to be there too, Dean really didn't want to have to tell the guy not to come in today when he was sure that Castiel would most likely already be on his way.

Preparing himself for the inevitable, Dean brought up Castiel's contact number, Sam had changed the name on Dean's phone so instead of reading Castiel Novak like it had before, the name instead read Castiel Winchester.

Shaking his head at how silly Sam could be at times, Dean pushed the call button and raised the phone to his ear, already regretting it as he heard the phone start to ring once, twice, three, four, five times and then it went straight to voice-mail, Castiel's voice-mail telling him that the caller couldn't be reached currently and to try again later.

Pursing his lips, Dean hit the end call button, slapping his phone softly against his chin for a couple of seconds before redialling Castiel's number only to be met by the same outcome as before.

Was Castiel okay?

Was he avoiding him?

Had he done something wrong the last time Castiel had been over, Dean himself wasn't sure but he was pretty sure saying goodbye to Castiel the previous evening and telling him he would see the other tomorrow at the same time was definitely not stalkerish. It was just the usual conversation he had with Castiel daily.

Deciding to give it a couple of minutes, Dean walked into Jo's room, prepared to get her awake and up for some breakfast when smoke on the water began to thunder around the house, Dean already having a feeling that he knew who it was as he turned on his heel, heading into the kitchen and picking up his phone seeing Castiel's name sprawled across the top of the screen.

Hitting the answer button, Dean brought the phone up to his ear, hearing a noise in the background that he was sure he had never heard of before in all the time he had known Castiel. A bustle in the background of what sounded like a café.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dean. It's Castiel, I was just calling to say that I'm gonna be a bit late for work today. I dropped my friend of at work today and decided to get coffee then my freaking car went and blew. I'm actually not sure when I'll make it in for" Castiel replied all in a rush that made Dean sigh softly to himself of how sexy Castiel sounded when he was nervous.

"Hey Cas, It's okay. Hey, do you want me to come and pick you up. I have the day off today anyway and it means that you won't be too late for work."

Instantly feeling like hitting himself over the head, Dean could only stare at the kitchen counter-top in wonder as he tried to understand just what exactly had made offer Castiel a lift to Dean's house so he wouldn't be late. Did Dean really want to see Castiel that badly that he would do almost anything for him?

"You don't have to Dean. Honestly..."

"Shush Cas, I'm coming to get you. What place you at?" Dean asked, as he slid his feet into his brown leather boots, sliding up the zips at the side and throwing his brown leather jacket on over his t-shirt before turning around and into Jo's room, preparing himself to get Jo ready to go on a fun car journey.

"I'm just at the local Starbucks. My friend works there anyway so I can just wait inside until you get there" Castiel replied in a small voice, almost like he were ashamed of having to get someone to help him out as Dean answered back that he would see him soon before hanging up the phone and placing Jo into the car seat in the back seat and buckling her in quickly before head to the front of his Impala, opening the door and getting in, buckling himself in before finally taking off down the road, trying hard not to think too much about how excited he was at the prospect of seeing Castiel soon.

* * *

Castiel sighed again as he downed the last of his coffee he had bought almost half an hour ago as he placed his phone back down onto the table in front of him, already starting to feel a bit jittery at the fact that Dean Winchester, his boss Dean who just so happened to be the older brother of Sam Winchester, his friend from his child-care class at Stanford, was coming down here currently to pick him up because his stupid piece of junk car had decided that it was time to hate him right back as much as he did it and break down on him just as he had been about to leave the coffee shop to make his way to Dean's house despite knowing that he really shouldn't have driven the car this morning anyway.

"Cassie you gonna sit there all day or do you not have a job to get to?" A voice from beside Castiel had him jump about almost an feet or two in the air that second as he turned his head up to stare into brown eyes that held a small twinkle in them and short blonde hair sitting atop said persons head.

"No I thought I'd just sit here and enjoy the view" Castiel remarked back statistically, leaning back in the small chair he was currently sitting on whilst the person in-front of him instantly seemed to indicate something to someone behind the counter and next second, said person was sitting down opposite Castiel, hands coming up to take Castiel's in their own.

"Are you okay babe?" The man in question, asked suddenly, all too aware of the fact that Castiel usually wasn't this cranky about anything unless he had a really bad day already.

"Not really. My car decided to break down on me before I could leave for work so now my boss is coming down here to get me."

The man opposite Castiel dropped his jaw open as he heard the last few words, hands instantly caressing Castiel's own as he tried to deal with the fact that he was going to get meet Castiel's boss.

"Cassie, I told you to dump that hump of crap months ago when it started making those weird noises and what did you say?" The man asked, a small smile appearing over his face that had Castiel instantly want to smile straight back at him.

"I said Balthazar, don't be stupid. My car is fine" Castiel replied to the man opposite him, Balthazar, who smiled wider bringing Castiel's hands up to his lips and kissing them softly before returning them to Castiel who could only shake his head in mock laughter at how romantic Balthazar could be at times.

"Exactly, you should have listened to me Cassie then you wouldn't be having this problem" Balthazar replied as with a final kiss to Castiel's hands he stood up ready to head back to work just as the doors to the coffee shop opened and a medium height man with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes walked in, eyes searching all over the place for someone whilst in his arms was a small baby girl lying in a baby-chair that the man was holding carefully almost as if afraid he would drop it.

"Cas" The man said with a start, a wide smile appearing on his face as the man at the doors finally seemed to catch the back of Castiel's head and headed over towards the two, Balthazar immediately crossing his arms over his chest, a sour look appearing over his face.

Was this Castiel's boss?

It was obvious from the look on the other man's face that Castiel's boss if that was who he really was, was totally and utterly smitten with Castiel, he had the wide smile and happy, twinkling eyes already informing Balthazar that this man was taken with Castiel.

Sure Castiel was an handsome man to look at but the main thing that this man had to understand was this. Castiel was and always would be Balthazar's.

Castiel and himself had been together since high school back when Castiel had been a shy, almost polite student but Balthazar had soon changed that, bringing Castiel out of his shell in school and beyond to where he was now, he was the one who had demanded that Castiel apply for the job online for babysitting as he knew just how much Castiel loved kids and how Castiel someday wanted kids of his own.

Things weren't going to change now just because of some douche bag man with a little baby and a sweet smile, Castiel was still with him and this man wouldn't be changing that any-time soon.

"Dean hello" Castiel replied, smile already in place across the other man's face as he faced his boss making Balthazar grip his fingers tight into fists, wondering just how quickly Castiel could have forgotten about him when they had only been talking just minutes ago.

"Dean, I would like you to meet someone" Castiel continued that second, Balthazar feeling a quick smirk make its way onto his face as he sat down again this time next to Castiel as Dean sat himself across from the two, Balthazar smirking to himself at how Dean seemed to be almost scared to find out who this new guy was.

Well good, Balthazar thought to himself as he slowly wrapped a arm around Castiel's waist holding him close as Castiel continued.

"Dean, this is Balthazar. Balthazar I want you to meet my boss, Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester, this is Balthazar Roche, my boyfriend."

* * *

A/N Cliffhanger again guys. I swear I didn't mean this chapter to end like this. Castiel just decide to be mean here and make me tell Dean about Balthazar, his boyfriend really early and not get a answer from Dean.

Hope that once again, you guys enjoyed the chapter and it shouldn't be too long until the next chapter is up.

Don't forget to rate and review and I shall see you guys next time.

Until then,

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Next chapter of Because of you getting posted early thanks to the wonderful people who all reviewed, favourited and followed my story.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Previously On..._

_Because of You, I Never Strayed Too Far From The Sidewalk_

_"Dean hello" Castiel replied, smile already in place across the other man's face as he faced his boss making Balthazar grip his fingers tight into fists, wondering just how quickly Castiel could have forgotten about him when they had only been talking just minutes ago._

_"Dean, I would like you to meet someone" Castiel continued that second, Balthazar feeling a quick smirk make its way onto his face as he sat down again this time next to Castiel as Dean sat himself across from the two, Balthazar smirking to himself at how Dean seemed to be almost scared to find out who this new guy was._

_Well good, Balthazar thought to himself as he slowly wrapped a arm around Castiel's waist holding him close as Castiel continued._

_"Dean, this is Balthazar. Balthazar I want you to meet my boss, Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester, this is Balthazar Roche, my boyfriend."_

Chapter 4

_My boyfriend, my boyfriend, my boyfriend._

Dean could only stare straight ahead, not trusting himself to speak as Castiel's words left his lips, had Castiel really just said that or was he imaging things again.

Blinking his eyes a couple of times to wish away the tears that were wanting to flow from him, Dean instead forced his mouth quickly up into a small smile, reaching his hand out to Balthazar's to shake who instantly shook his back, saying he was pleased to meet him to which Dean could only reply in the same kind, trying to understand just how exactly he had missed the fact that all this time Castiel had a boyfriend and he hadn't seen it at all, how could he have missed the most important fact.

Forcing another smile onto his face, Dean took a couple of deep breaths to himself, staring straight at Castiel and Balthazar who seemed to be lost in conversation for a couple of seconds before with a final word, Balthazar slowly kissed Castiel on the lips, Castiel replying back to the kiss and wrapping an arm around Balthazar's waist before pulling away and Balthazar stood from his seat, heading back to the counter, Dean doing his best to glare fully at the man before turning his attention back to Castiel who was staring at Dean with a confused look on his face almost as if he were unsure of how Dean was feeling.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked quietly, reaching a hand out, ready to touch Dean's but Dean pulled right away, not wanting to feel Castiel's hand on his own when that douche-bag Balthazar had just had his hands over Castiel. It made him feel in a word dirty.

"Dean?" Castiel asked again, his head titling again in confusion at how different Dean had seemed to be acting ever since he had found that Castiel had a boyfriend, was Dean homophobic.

Pretending to look at his phone for something to do, Dean jumped from his seat in the next second like it had shocked him, picking up Jo's baby-chair in the next and calling a stupid excuse of how Sam was coming over to babysit today so Castiel wasn't needed before running for the exit, careful to save his tears for when he was back in the car, Jo all buckled in and ready to go as Dean sat in the car park, letting his tears flow and thumping his hand against the steering wheel a few times trying to understand how he could have been as stupid as to imagine that someone like Castiel could really be single or at least attracted to him.

Thumping his hand against the steering wheel once more, Dean surprised himself as he broke into another wash of tears, the images of Balthazar pulling Castiel close and kissing him invading his thoughts and making Dean feel stupid.

He had been silly to think that Castiel could ever have been anything more than an employee, even stupider to think that Castiel would ever be into a low-life single father like himself, he didn't exactly scream relationship material and this just added another nail on the head, Castiel was with someone else and had been for a long time by the looks of it, he was stupid to think that anything more could really have happened between them.

Turning his keys in the ignition, Dean almost screamed in agony as the beginnings of REO Speedwagon's, Can't Fight This Feeling started to play away in the car, Dean wanting nothing more than to die right there and then, every word mentioned in the song was correct for himself about Castiel.

He couldn't fight it anymore. He Dean Winchester was in love with Castiel 'Freaking' Novak and had been ever since he had met the man only weeks ago.

Wiping quickly at his tears to make sure that they wouldn't be too noticeable, Dean turned down the sound on his stereo, blocking out the voice of REO Speedwagon, turning the ignition over again and putting his impala in reverse as he backed out of the Starbucks car park, his mind already moving onto heading home and thinking about how exactly he was going to tell Castiel something that would stop the other man from continually asking him what had been the matter with him and why Dean had run out of the coffee shop without rising any suspicious questions from Castiel.

Trying to forget about that for the moment, Dean plucked his phone from his pocket, already seeing a myriad of texts from Castiel asking him what was wrong and where he went to and why he had taken off in a hurry, if he was okay.

Pressing delete on the messages, Dean pulled up his call list instead, searching down the list for the one name he knew he could phone at his time in need and know that he wouldn't get any judgement from.

Hitting call, Dean listened to the phone ring a few times before being picked up by voice-mail and Dean waited for the beep informing him he could speak and he started to talk into the phone hearing his voice crack a few times through his one-sided conversation until with a single word, Dean hung up, stopping at a side in the road as he felt the tears build up again and instead of trying to deny it like he normally would, instead he let the tears loose for once, hitting the steering wheel again for good measure and letting loose the cry's that he had been wishing to unload ever since he had met Castiel Novak.

It was just all for the wrong reasons.

* * *

Five Weeks Later

"Dean! I'm back" Sam yelled out into the already quiet living room as he dropped his keys into the dish bowl by the front door, kicking his shoes off as he went, already plodding into his older brother's room as he knew that just like it had been for five weeks straight, Dean would be still be in his bed, curled up and refusing to eat or drink, refusing to do anything other than just lay there and look at the ceiling like it was all his fault and refuse to answer anyone's texts or phone calls for fear that it may be Castiel.

Stopping in the doorway to his brothers room, Sam placed his body against the frame, eyes already filling with worry as he saw Dean lying in a heap of blankets, knees curled up to his chest and a small shiver escaping him every so often as he cried, Sam not really knowing what do as he had never seen his brother like this.

Sure he had had his grievance when Lisa had died but he had had to move on and deal with the fact that Lisa was gone and wouldn't ever be coming back and that he now had a small baby girl to look after, another mouth to feed, someone else to look after apart from himself.

This time around however, Dean was behaving as if he would have if Lisa had died and the baby had too, he was grieving for all the right reasons and acting like he didn't care that anyone could see him crying, he just didn't care about anything at all anymore.

"Dean?" Sam called out softly, despite knowing that Dean would just completely ignore him and continue to cry into his pillow, almost like he was the only one in existence who could be feeling this bad.

When Sam was once again met with silence from Dean, he turned on the spot, heading into Jo's old room, he had moved the youngster out to stay with Bobby whilst he tried to get Dean to try and at least speak or leave his bed, maybe even eat something but so far, nothing had worked and he was slowly loosing control of how what else he could truly do to really help out his brother.

When Sam had received a missed call and voice-mail from his brother almost five weeks ago stating that he had fucked it all up with Castiel and that he wasn't good enough for the other man, Sam had instantly left Stanford without telling anyone where he was going and he hadn't returned for those five weeks now once he had finally seen the state that Dean was really in.

In a word, Dean was completely head over heels in love with Castiel, his friend and because of the fact that Castiel had a boyfriend, Sam had seen the two of them sitting in Starbucks, laughing together and kissing, Balthazar for some reason had seemed a lot more into it than Castiel, maybe it was just his imagination but Castiel didn't seem to be just as into the whole kissing and groping thing that Balthazar seemed to prefer, Dean didn't know what to do with himself, he had taken to curling himself into a small ball and wouldn't leave his room.

Sam could still remember how the day after he had gotten to Dean's house how Dean had received a phone call and took it quickly, his whole face going white and then throwing the phone back onto the night-stand, a fresh wave of tears in his eyes that had worried Sam more than he thought possible.

After a couple of days, Dean had phoned Castiel up quickly to just inform the man that his services were no longer required and had hung up straight away, not wanting to hear any reply from Castiel, a sure sign that had Sam more worried than he thought humanly possible.

What could have caused Dean to start to behave like that?

His brother had been so good before that one phone call, who had it been from?

For the next couple of days Sam tried his hardest to get Dean to talk or leave his bed, even making him a full apple pie that he knew Dean could never turn down but Dean did indeed turn down the pie in question just by shaking his head, not even removing his head from his pillow, nor even fully moving his head from side to side fully, just a short backwards and forwards.

On the fifth day of the fifth week, Sam finally had had enough.

That morning he had awoken to Dean's screams from the room just next to his, how he could hear Dean thrashing around on his bed, screaming at the top of his lungs, almost like he were afraid to move any further or make less noise.

Sam had gotten up just as he usually did and padded down into the kitchen, flipping the coffee maker on as Dean's screams died down into soft whimpers and Sam could do nothing but close his eyes against the noise knowing that even if he did try to talk to Dean about it, he would get no word from Dean in return.

His hand shaking slightly as he poured the coffee into one of Dean's old cups with a little batman symbol on it, Sam eventually got the best of the coffee into a cup and raised the mug to his lips, taking a small sip and not even bothering to wince as the roasting liquid ran down his throat before he turned to the toaster and placed two bits of bread into it, his eyes widening when he took in the picture attached to the fridge that he was sure he had never seen before.

It was a picture of Dean and Castiel a few days after Castiel had started working for Dean and Sam had quickly taken the picture to annoy the crap out of Dean who had an arm wrapped around Castiel's shoulder with a loving look in his eyes and if Sam was correct in thinking, the same look was reflected back in Castiel's own eyes as Castiel leaned against Dean, his own arm swung around Dean's waist.

Just as he tried to think more of what this could possibly mean, Sam felt his phone start to vibrate on constant in his pocket, informing him that he had a phone call.

Pulling his mobile out of his pocket and placing his phone down onto the work-top, Sam could only stare down at the phone in disbelief as his eyes took in the name sprawled straight across the top of the screen informing Sam as to who was phoning him right now.

Castiel.

* * *

A/N Hey guys, another Cliffhanger here but don't worry, things will start to make sense soon as to why there are so many cliffhangers. Hope you are all still enjoying and don't forget to review with your thoughts and what you think might happen soon.

Until then

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N so here it is guys and girls, the next chapter of Because of you, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and liked this story so far, hope you continue to enjoy it all.

* * *

_Previously On_

_Because of You, I Never Strayed Too Far From The Sidewalk_

_Pulling his mobile out of his pocket and placing his phone down onto the work-top, Sam could only stare down at the phone in disbelief as his eyes took in the name sprawled straight across the top of the screen informing Sam as to who was phoning him right now._

_Castiel._

Chapter 5

Five Weeks Ago

Castiel could do nothing but stare in disbelief as Dean ran out of the coffee shop like he was being chased by some unseen force.

The main question on Castiel's mind though was what had caused Dean to react like that, he and Dean had seemed to be communicating almost normally until Castiel had introduced Balthazar to the other man and if Castiel was right in thinking, Dean's face had seemed to whiten almost instantly, like he couldn't believe the words that had just came from Castiel's mouth.

"Was he okay?" Balthazar asked, a few hours later as Castiel – who still hadn't found the courage to leave his spot since Dean's departure- sat his hands down onto the table, still trying to fully piece together Dean's reason for running out.

"I'm not sure. It seemed almost like he was upset when I told him about you. I seriously hope he is not homophobic" Castiel replied in turn, hands starting to curl around his coffee cup from several hours ago that since had turned icy cold and left Castiel with a few shivers as he ran his hands over the glass.

"I'm sure that's not it at all."

Sliding down into the seat opposite him, Balthazar quickly took Castiel's hands in his own, rubbing them together softly over the glass, Castiel sending him a quick smile in return before pulling his hands away, instead ready to pull his phone towards him and phone Dean when Balthazar slapped his hands away from the phone, a small frown slowly making its way onto his face.

"Cassie, don't stoop so low. Let Dean be the one to phone you and if he doesn't then fuck him. He doesn't need you" Balthazar quickly said, a smile on his face again as he leaned forward, placing a small chaise kiss on Castiel's cheek and walking away, informing the other man that he would be finished his shift soon.

* * *

Hands gripped Castiel's waist as he tried his hardest to lean down into the weight below him when hands came up to his face next and pulled themselves towards him, Castiel hissing under his breath as his hips collided with the one below him, it felt like he was walking on air as he finally leaned down and connected his lips to the ones under him, arms wrapping tightly around the waist as he immediately pushed his tongue into the others mouth, letting out a shaky groan.

"Dean!"

Castiel flew up straight in his bed, gasping quickly and slowly trying to rid the thoughts from his mind of Dean below him, caressing him, how Dean's hands had almost seemed to burn against his skin as if it was something he shouldn't be allowed to touch and how it had felt finally connecting his lips to Dean's, how good they had seemed to melt together, almost like two peas in a pod.

Taking another few short breaths, Castiel pulled the covers away from his body, all too aware of the way the floor creaked under his feet as he slowly came to a standstill, Balthazar rolling over in his sleep and reaching out for a body on the other side but upon finding none, Balthazar instead wrapped his arms around Castiel's pillow, snuggling into the warmth from there.

Letting out a quick sigh of relief at the fact that Balthazar was obviously not going to wake up soon, Castiel slowly padded out of his bedroom and across the way towards the kitchen, already his mind taking a turn for the worse as flashes of his dream invaded his mind once more.

For some reason that he was unsure of, Dean had been invading his dreams more than just that one night, ever since Castiel had met the other man, Dean had been in his dreams in some way or another, sometimes sexual like tonight's or other times just lying with him in bed and curling close, sharing a couple of jokes.

Placing his hands lightly against the kitchen sink as he finally stopped, Castiel stared at his reflection in the mirror above, seeing how just like any other night, he was flushed and wide eyed like Dean had really been there with him, making him shiver in the night sky and pressing kisses against his skin, his lips, his everywhere.

'Come on Castiel. These are just dreams. They don't mean anything.'

Despite trying to tell himself this for the third night in a row, Castiel knew it still didn't make any difference as his mind was instantly filled with the images again, like someone had stuck them on repeat over and over again in his mind.

Feeling his phone start to vibrate that second against his pyjama buttons – he always kept his phone on him just for emergencies – Castiel was surprised beyond belief when as he pulled his phone out, the name that lit up on the screen was the one name he had just been trying to remove form his mind.

Hitting the answer button, already starting to wonder if maybe something was wrong with Jo or Dean was phoning to apologize, Castiel raised the phone to his ear, panting a quiet hello into the speaker.

"Hi Castiel. It's Dean"

Hearing Dean's voice break slightly over the other end of the phone, Castiel found himself tilting his head in confusion despite knowing that Dean couldn't see him.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just phoning to say that I don't need you coming over anymore. Sam took some time off from Stanford so he's gonna babysit Jo for me now."

"Dean..." Castiel started to say in return but right away stopped in his tracks as he heard the faint click on the other end that indicated that Dean had hung up, leaving Castiel feeling even more confused than he had been before picking up the phone.

What on earth was up with Dean.

* * *

Now

"Castiel?" Sam asked quickly into the phone, surprised that Castiel would be phoning him when he hadn't heard from the other male since before Dean had fired him for some reason that was still fully unknown to him.

"Sam hello. How are you?"

"Castiel, please cut the crap, why are you really phoning?" Sam replied, not fully meaning the harshness to come out as strongly as it did in his voice, it was just too strange for Castiel to phone him after a long time of not hearing from the other man.

"Is Dean okay?" Castiel replied instantly, Sam having a strange feeling that when he said Dean's name, Castiel's voice dropped in volume just a little bit almost as if he were afraid to really say Dean's name out loud for fear that someone might do something to him.

"He's..." Sam stopped right away, his statement about how Dean was great dying on his lips that second, he couldn't really lie to Castiel and tell him that Dean was fine and dandy when just a number of weeks ago, Dean had phoned Castiel up to tell him that he wouldn't be needing the other man to babysit for him anymore.

Yeah. Dean definitely was not okay.

"He's not great Cas" Sam replied, running a hand quickly through his long hair.

"Not since he got the phone call."

"What?" Castiel almost seemed to immediately jump down his throat when Sam said these words.

"What phone call?"

"I thought that maybe it was you phoning him at first until I realized that the voice on the other end was making Dean upset. I didn't make out the gist of it but from what I heard, it sounded like someone saying stay away."

There was silence on the other end for a couple of seconds making Sam instantly fear that Castiel had hung up on him when Castiel's voice came back through the phone loud and clear.

"I'll get back to you Sam."

And next second he was gone, leaving Sam feel really confused, what did Castiel know that he didn't?

* * *

Castiel couldn't believe it.

He seriously didn't want to believe it but the way that Sam had been talking, there was only one real solution to the current situation at hand.

Placing his phone down onto the kitchen counter, Castiel turned his back away from it, instead heading straight into the living room where Balthazar sat nursing a half empty bottle of beer with a full bowl of popcorn sitting on the table in-front of him whilst on the TV, a frozen image from the film Titanic was displayed across the screen despite Balthazar's pet hate of the film, he only watched it to keep Castiel happy.

"Did you get you're boss then?" Balthazar asked as Castiel took a seat back down beside the other man, quickly picking up his own bottle of beer and taking a small sip from it as he nodded staring straight ahead at the screen whilst trying to think of a way that he could fully bring up the conversation he had just had with Sam without Balthazar jumping to conclusion's.

"Good" Balthazar replied, one hand snaking around Castiel's waist as he hit the play button on the movie, bringing up the scene they had just been watching before Castiel had slipped away, the scene where Jack and Rose run away form Rose's crazy finance, Cal.

"What gave you the right to phone Dean?" Castiel started up all of a sudden, placing his bottle of beer quickly down onto the table in-front of him, aware of how on the edge it was as he stood too, Balthazar's arm instantly falling from his waist as he pressed pause on the movie again.

"What? Cassie I don't even know Dean's number nor would I phone him for any reason" Balthazar replied placing his own bottle of beer onto the table and turning to look up at Castiel with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Balthazar. I know you phoned Dean and threatened him to stay away from me. You done it to Meg Masters too, remember her from school, she was all over me one week and then the next, she stayed away from me like she was afraid of me."

Castiel couldn't help but start to breathe just that little bit heavier as he stared right back into Balthazar's eyes, not quite believing they were really having this conversation again.

"And you know where she is now Balthazar?" Castiel continued as if he hadn't stopped for breath.

"She's dead. She killed herself a couple of days before Graduation mumbling something about how scared she was of you and how she couldn't be with anyone else. You're the reason she's dead."

Hot tears started to well up in Castiel's eyes as he found himself bringing up the subject that he hadn't thought about in years since he had heard that Meg Masters had killed herself before she could Graduate with the rest of her class.

Back then, Castiel had been afraid it was all his fault until he had found out what Balthazar had said to Meg and for a few weeks, Castiel had stayed out of town with his brother, Gabriel until Balthazar had came begging back for him, Castiel foolishly taking him back despite the fact that he was sure he didn't fully trust him after the whole ordeal with Meg.

"Cassie, where is this coming from? We already had this conversation about Meg. Yeah I did tell her to stay away from you but I didn't expect the girl to kill herself over it. She always was a bit of a drama queen."

Castiel found that he could only see red that second as Balthazar said those words aloud.

* * *

"My name is Castiel! You prick!"

Turning round to try and pin point the exact location of the voice, Sam found that he wasn't too sure exactly where Castiel lived but it must be quite close-by if he could hear the other male screaming and shouting his head off at whom he was supposing was Balthazar.

"I know what you did! You phoned him and you threatened him like you did Meg!... No I will not fucking keep my voice down!.. I don't care if I'm going to wake the fucking neighbours Balthazar!"

"What's going on?"

Sam spun back round on the spot that second as Dean came slowly walking out from his room, t-shirt hanging loosely off his frame and jeans low on his hips that had Sam bite his lip in worry at how skinny Dean had become after all those weeks of not eating or drinking anything.

"I heard shouting. Is everyone okay?"

"No you listen you prick! You had better tell me the truth or I will go straight to Dean's house and ask him myself!"

Titling his head quizzically, Dean looked quickly to Sam for an explanation but Sam wasn't too sure what to tell him.

How exactly could he tell his older brother who had been sulking in his room for the past five weeks that Castiel had phoned earlier and that was what had caused the shouting match.

That was exactly what Sam did do however.

* * *

A/N so what did you think guys? and what do you all think of Balthazar now? Don't worry chapter 6 should be up shortly so you guys won't have to wait too long to find out what happens next. Hope you continue to review and such and like my story and I shall be adding a new story soon that I hope yous all like too.

Until then

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys, sorry it's been so long but here it is finally. The next chapter of Because of You, hopefully you all enjoy and continue to review and that.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Fuck off Balthazar" Castiel screamed again, slamming the bedroom door straight in the other man's face as he hurried over to his wardrobe, tears running down his face that he couldn't exactly control. Sure he knew what Balthazar was like, he just hadn't expected Balthazar to really sink as low as to threaten Dean, his boss when the other man had done nothing wrong, well nothing as far as Castiel himself was aware, why would Balthazar threaten him.

No, what gave him the right to threaten Dean?

Yanking the wardrobe door open, Castiel pulled out an empty suitcase, letting the thing fall heavily to the ground whilst yanking open the first drawer and pulling out a handful of clothes just as he heard the bedroom door open and Balthazar walking to the other side of Castiel, the other man ignoring him in favour of continuing to clear out his wardrobe.

"Cas, please talk to me. What did I do so wrong? I never done anything to hurt you."

Castiel tried to ignore Balthazar's words, his hands clenching into fists though despite everything as he threw more clothes into his suitcase, too aware of the fact that Balthazar was watching him carefully.

"Cas please. Just talk to me."

"What about Balthazar?" Castiel snapped, finally having had enough as he shoved the wardrobe doors again, not caring in the slightest when they cracked from the impact.

"About me finding out from Sam of all people that you phoned Dean without telling me and fucking threatened him to stay away from me all because you are a self-righteous dick who can't handle the fact that I have other friends apart form you."

Turning away, Castiel walked into the en-suite bathroom, quickly grabbing up all his necessitates and hurrying back into the room, throwing the items into his suitcase and zipping the thing up, quickly wiping at his eyes and glaring as he left the room, Balthazar hot on his heels.

"Cas. Cassie please, you have to understand that I only told Dean that for us. I didn't want to loose you and I thought that maybe you were attracted to that man and I didn't want you to leave me when I knew we were meant to be together forever."

Having reached the kitchen, Castiel picked up his phone, pocketing the item in question before turning back round to Balthazar, a look in his eyes that Balthazar was sure he had never seen before.

"You were so scared to loose me that you didn't talk to me. Well Balthazar I'm sorry but it's too late. You've lost me now. And my name is Castiel."

With that, Castiel picked up his suitcase, prepared to leave just as Balthazar gripped onto the other side of the suitcase tight, leaving Castiel with no other option as he turned back around and backhanded Balthazar right across one side of his face, the other man jumping back and letting go of Castiel's suitcase as he raised his hand to his cheek, almost like he was unable to believe what Castiel had just done.

"Goodbye Balthazar."

And with those last words Castiel was out of the house and out of Balthazar's life.

* * *

"Wow, what a dick. Cas, I'm so sorry. I thought Balthazar was a lot better than that."

"I always knew he couldn't be trusted. There was just something not right about him."

"Can I light him on fire?"

Castiel had to hold back a mini chuckle as with Lucifer's words, his other brothers and sister turned their eyes towards him, all shaking their heads and indicating to Lucifer that no, he couldn't set Balthazar on fire causing Lucifer to pout and lean back in his chair, Castiel having to chuckle at the sour look on his brothers face.

Ever since two weeks ago - when he and Balthazar had broken up after Castiel had finally realized that something wasn't exactly right with Dean just firing him out of the blue and realized that Balthazar had threatened Dean to stay away from Castiel – Castiel had been staying with his older brother Gabriel, a sure sign that Castiel was officially breaking up with Balthazar.

The last time, he and Balthazar had broken up for a short while, he had stayed at Gabriel's yes, but unlike the time before, Castiel now found that just like his oldest brother Michael would usually say, his shit was everywhere.

And it was true, not only did Castiel now have his very own room suited to his own appearance and thoughts, he also had his own drawer in the kitchen which held all of his own kitchen appliances that he had to use during the day and night whenever he felt like it, he even had his own answering machine message, a magic thing that Gabriel had found out when he had bought the phone almost two years ago at an old garage sale, you could set as many answering machine messages as you wished to and Gabriel only let people whom he trusted with his life and ones he could see staying with him for a long period of time the privilege of recording their own message.

Another thing that made Castiel very sure that he and Balthazar were definitely over for good this time was the fact that right away as soon as he had gotten off the phone with Gabriel demanding him to come and pick him up from the nearest bus stop, he just couldn't stand the thought of being so near Balthazar, he had right away deleted Balthazar's number from his phone along with the many text messages exchanged between the two of them.

Next, Castiel had taken to sorting through all the clothes he had grabbed on the way out, giving each a one look over and deciding if Balthazar had either seen him in that particular piece of clothing, called him hot or sexy or at least touched him when wearing that particular piece of clothing.

After a lot of sorting out and load of throwing out things apart from the few he loved despite anything which included his trench coat and leather jacket, Castiel's next step was to go clothes shopping, buying a whole new wardrobe of stuff that he himself liked and stuff he was sure that Balthazar would never find him attractive in.

That was when Castiel had found that he could finally begin to settle into Gabriel's house as his own person without any fears that Balthazar would come looking for him, he was hopping that slapping Balthazar like that would make him realize that in no way did Castiel want him back now, not after what he did to Dean.

The night after breaking things off with Balthazar, Castiel had found himself pacing back and forth in his newly acquainted room, phone out in hand with the main goal in mind being to phone Dean to ask if he was okay and if he wanted any company.

Castiel had chickened out though.

Too many times to count, Castiel had started to type Dean's number into his phone before pushing the back space and locking his phone again only to start to retrace the same steps only five minutes later until over-come with rage and stupidity at himself, Castiel had switched his phone off and refused to use the damn thing for seven days straight.

"Cas, you want another coffee?" Castiel looked up quickly to see four faces staring straight at him, matching quizzical looks upon each face that made Castiel certain that he had been asked many questions before Gabriel's one, asking if he wanted something else to drink.

Sighing and shaking his head, Castiel leaned back against the brown wooden kitchen chair that Gabriel had brought in from the kitchen earlier that morning when Castiel and Gabriel's brothers and sisters had arrived, all giving Castiel a long hug followed by asking him just what exactly had happened between himself and Balthazar and how he was feeling.

The first question, Castiel found that he could answer straight forward enough, just repeating back exactly what had happened piece to piece with Gabriel listening into the conversation despite having heard it already nearly five or six times when trying to find out just what exactly had caused Castiel and Balthazar to break up again.

The second question however, was one that Castiel found that he wasn't too sure how to answer truthfully seeing as how Castiel wasn't too sure how he really was feeling, sure when he had first found out what Balthazar had done, he had been pissed off and angry beyond belief before finally his mood had caught up with him and he went into a spiral of being upset at himself for not seeing Balthazar's true side earlier or not believing anyone else when they said not to trust Balthazar too much or at least as much as he did. The next emotion Castiel had went through was worry, worry for his neighbours who had most likely heard his argument but mostly worry for Dean and how he was getting on with looking after Jo and how he was just in general.

At that, Castiel found that he could think no more as every-time he tried to think past it, his thoughts were right away filled with images of Dean once more and what he could be doing, if he was still reeling from Balthazar's threat but most importantly if he had heard what Castiel had said to Balthazar during their fight, about everything that happened with Meg and how it had all been Balthazar's fault.

This was his one and only fault.

* * *

'You're the reason she's dead Balthazar. Fuck Off Balthazar. Well it's too late Balthazar, you've lost me now.'

Gripping his hands tighter around the steering wheel at hand, Balthazar shook his head to clear the thoughts of Castiel shouting at him and swearing that they were done for good then running off to god know's where.

Balthazar had checked everywhere he could possibly think of from the coffee shop where he himself worked to Castiel's Saturday morning job place, even going as far as making the drive up to Gabriel's, Castiel's older brothers house but the older Novak had replied in turn that he hadn't seen Castiel in weeks so didn't know where he could have went or why he would have left out of the blue.

Pulling to a sudden stop, Balthazar gritted his teeth together at the sight before him of Dean Winchester, Castiel's ex boss and the man who was probably most likely in love with his Castiel -just because Castiel had called quits on their relationship didn't mean that Balthazar agreed with him – walking down the narrow pathway side by side with a very tall man, almost a head taller than Dean himself and they were laughing and joking.

Gritting his teeth together again at the thought of Dean being so happy like that when Castiel had left him because of Dean's feelings, Balthazar found himself almost lunging out of the car, not even bothering to try and stop the engine as he approached Dean and the much taller man from behind, already preparing himself for what he was going to say when something Dean said that second hit his ears.

"Thanks Sam but Castiel would never be interested in me. He loves Balthazar too much to even think about it and besides the point, I fired Castiel because of what Balthazar said to me because I love him too much to think of him hurting because of me."

Balthazar had to stop and shove a hand against his face at the mere prospect of hearing those words coming from Dean Winchesters mouth when Balthazar himself had just been about to scream and shout most of the same words straight at Dean Winchesters stupid little face.

Now though, Balthazar could only stand there dumbstruck as the words finally sunk in, leaving Balthazar with a sinking feeling in his gut that had him feeling not only terrible but altogether a horrible human being for even having the thought in the first place to threaten Dean when it was obvious despite everything that stupid freaking Dean Winchester was head over heels in love with Castiel Novak, his ex and if Balthazar was right in thinking, Castiel was also in love with Dean, maybe not as much as Dean was but Balthazar had heard Castiel get up in the middle of the nights when he thought Balthazar was asleep, muttering about the fact that it was all just a dream and that Dean didn't feel that way about him.

It was that that had instantly had Balthazar up his high horse, he didn't like the thought of Castiel being with anyone except him and when that blew up in Balthazar's face, he had reacted in the only way he knew how.

Now though, things were different than what he had been expecting.

* * *

"Come on, I have something to show you"

Dean could only laugh, a throaty chuckle as Castiel grabbed his hand, dragging him from the bar stool they were sat on and into the middle of the dance floor where Castiel proceeded to wrap his arms around Dean, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder, arms falling to Dean's shoulders whilst Dean's own came up to Castiel's waist, gripping on tight like he was afraid that Castiel would disappear into a million little pieces in under a second if he let go or held him lightly, he was too afraid at the thought of losing Castiel.

The song that second instantly moved from an upbeat, almost dance song to the soft crooning melody of an artist that Dean was pretty sure he had never heard of before nor did he really want to know who it was, all he could really focus fully on was that he was holding Castiel in his arms and the other man was pressing light kiss to his neck every so often as they slow danced in the non-existent crowd.

"Cas" Dean breathed out that second in a low whisper, almost like he was too afraid to say something lest he brake the spell and Castiel would be gone from his life.

"I love you Cas. Will you marry me?"

Dean could only stand there in shock as Castiel's head very slowly lifted itself from his shoulder, a look of utter surprise but no shock littered upon the man's already beautiful face.

"Yes Dean. Of course I will" Castiel whispered back to him, leaning in to kiss Dean, head titled to to the side when there was a loud bang and Dean snapped his eyes open as Castiel fell against him, blue eyes wide open in shock and pain whilst indented correctly into his heart was a bullet, except it wasn't just any bullet, the bullet was beginning to change shape and form into a rather crude image almost like something Dean was sure he wanted to forget until at last, there stood Balthazar, short blonde hair sticking up at the front and a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I couldn't allow this to happen when Castiel is mine. Always is and always will be. He is mine, not yours."

And Dean felt himself being flung off a cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dean snapped his eyes open, breaths coming out in heavy little gasps that had him start to struggle as his eyes instantly filled with tears and his whole body shook as he tried to ward away the images of his ultimate nightmare and just what exactly had been on his mind this time around to make him dream about that.

Taking a quick intake of breath in order to try his hardest to get his breathing back under control, Dean wished away the images of Castiel looking up at Dean in his dream, eyes wide and open unseeingly after being shot at by whom Dean was guessing was Balthazar, the image that the bullet had become immediately after, reminding Dean that Balthazar was correct, Castiel could never be his, not whilst Balthazar still had him.

Despite the fight that Dean had heard occurring between Castiel and Balthazar, a couple of weeks ago, Dean was sure that it wasn't something that would cause the two to fully break up for ever and ever. Dean was sure that Castiel would be back in Balthazar's arms all curled up and enjoying time together.

After a couple more minutes, Dean finally found that he could breathe once more, enough to slowly get out out of his bed and walking to the door before entering out into the quiet hallway which just like days before was currently covered in pitch darkness due to the early hours of the morning that Dean had found himself waking up at just like every day previous.

A quick look at his phone in the kitchen after he had flicked the light on, informed Dean in bright yellow lettering that the current time was 3:55am and that many people would most likely still be sleeping soundlessly in their beds without the nightmares to frighten them from their beds.

Sighing and shaking his head, Dean quickly walked to the fridge, pulling the door open and peering inside for a quick couple of seconds before shaking his head again and closing the door, knowing that just again like any other morning, he would go sit at the kitchen table, pull the newspaper that Sam had left behind the previous night towards him, read for a little bit, push the paper away again, go back to the fridge, look in it again, see nothing and close the door again, take a quick glance at his phone then go back to the kitchen table where he would stay till Sam got up about an hour later to go to the toilet and see Dean sitting there, looking lost.

And just like most mornings, Dean did exactly what he knew he was going to do but when he reached his phone, unlike most mornings, Dean unlocked his phone, pulling up Castiel's number and before he knew what he was doing, he could hear a ringing on the other end, informing him that he was currently calling Castiel's number.

The phone rang exactly four times before being picked up.

* * *

A/N Okay guys I know it's another cliffhanger here but I swear I'm not doing it on purpose. It just happens. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are eagerly awaiting the next chapter which should be up shortly.

Until then guys

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N hey guys, so here it is finally, the next chapter of Because of you, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

Five Weeks Ago

The soft buzzing of a phone from his right that morning had Dean groan softly under his breath, the light from outside already starting to shine in the window in a way that Dean was supposed to take as it's time to wake up but ever since seeing Castiel and finding out the other man had a boyfriend, Dean had found that he really just couldn't make himself leave his bed, he didn't want to leave the comforting lull of soft sheets below him or his pillow that he had slowly started to snuggle into.

Hearing the buzzing stop just as soon as it had begun, Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief and rolled over quickly, just in-case the phone rang again when sure as fate would have it, the phone instantly started buzzing away again, making Dean wonder just who exactly would be phoning at this time of the morning.

Letting his arm fall out, ready to pick up the phone in question, Dean was rewarded with a dull, thumping ache in his arm as it whacked against the night-stand drawer side instead of the top where he had been reaching for in the first place.

Sighing at the thought of sitting up, Dean slowly pulled himself up in the bed, blinking his eyes open a couple more times to make sure he could see what he wanted to before finally reaching over and picking up his phone, hitting the answer button right away.

"Hello?"

"Stay the hell away from him"

The voice that answered Dean that second instantly had him on red alert, wondering if maybe the person on the other end had maybe gotten the wrong number of something, he didn't know anyone that he had to stay away from for any reason.

"Did you hear me stay the hell away from Castiel."

There was a click that second and the other end went quiet, Dean only hearing a short dial tone on the other end of the phone call before he hit the end call button and placed the phone back down onto the night-stand next to him, sure beyond any doubt that his face was as white as a ghost.

That voice was Balthazar's, he realized the second time around, when the voice had continued to speak, he could clearly remember how the voice had sounded the very first time he had spoken to the other man, how the man had a very faint British accent and how he seemed to speak in that oddly posh way that informed others that he seemed to know better than anyone else or so he thought.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm his breathing back down, Dean tried his hardest to think back on what exactly he could have said to Balthazar when he had met him that could have caused the other man to threaten him like so.

As far as Dean could remember, he had been really nice to Balthazar, he hadn't made fun of the guy or even spoken about Castiel in the wrong way despite the fact that he...

Stopping his thoughts right there, Dean closed his eyes, willing away the images of Castiel in his house, of the dreams that he had been having ever since Castiel started working for him and the worst nightmare from a couple of days ago of Castiel bragging in his face that he loved Balthazar better and always would.

* * *

Now

The Novak household was nice and quiet for once Gabriel thought to himself as he once more went round the small living room that he had called his own ever since he had moved into the small apartment almost 5 years ago now after leaving high school and managing to start up his own candy shop business.

Currently he only had four customers, his brothers and sister when they came to visit him but it was better than nothing, at least they as his family gave him advice about what they thought of the chocolate crispy cakes that he made on a weekly basis and would always let him know when he was being stupid when trying to make up a new name for candy and cakes that had been around for too long now.

The buzzing of a phone that second brought Gabriel out of his memories as he quickly walked into the kitchen, trying to pinpoint where the buzzing was coming from when he saw Castiel's phone sitting on the kitchen table where it had been left earlier after Anna had mostly had to wrestle the device from Castiel's hand after he had been trying to call someone by the name of Dean because he was sorry and needed to tell Dean that he was sorry.

Shaking his head at how Castiel had been acting like a drunk, love sick puppy despite being very sober, Gabriel quietly picked up his brothers phone, looking at the caller id for a few seconds before pushing the answer button and holding the phone in question up to his ear.

"Hello Castiel's phone, his very awesome and sexy brother Gabriel speaking. How can I help you?"

Gabriel almost had to laugh to himself at how right away after saying those words how the person on the other end of the phone seemed to be almost at a loss for what to say, this Dean person that the caller id said his name was seemed to take a couple of deep breaths before finally addressing him.

"Hi my name is Dean Winchester, I don't know if Castiel has mentioned me but I employed him as babysitter and was just wondering..."

Here Dean seemed to take in a deep gulp of air as if he were afraid of what he might have to say next.

"I was just wondering if I could possibly speak to him" Dean finally spat out to the voice on the other end that had announced itself as Castiel's brother Gabriel though Dean had never heard of such a person despite Castiel not having worked for him for that long.

"Yeah sure. I'll just get him for you"

Gabriel's reply was short and quick, something that Dean liked as it gave him some more time to think about what he could possibly say to Castiel without sounding like a massive creep.

Gabriel began to take the short walk from the kitchen to Castiel's new bedroom wondering why exactly this Dean person was phoning his little brother when Castiel had never mentioned this sort of person in the slightest despite for tonight when he was going on about phoning a guy by the name of Dean to tell him that he was worry but Gabriel had thought that Castiel was maybe talking about Balthazar and had tried his hardest to talk his little brother out of it for fear that Castiel would get back in with the wrong crowd or something much worse.

Reaching the door, Gabriel quickly rapped his knuckles against the door twice, indicating to Castiel that he was coming in before turning the door knob and opening the door inwards, wondering just what exactly he would see once inside.

The reality though was Castiel lying on the bed - ready for him when Gabriel caught word that Castiel would be staying with him for a little while – eyes shut and breathing coming out in soft little wisps of air that made Gabriel aware that Castiel was asleep and would be for quite some time now.

"Hey Dean is it? Castiel's asleep so you'll need to phone back later. Goodbye."

And with that Gabriel hung up.

* * *

A/N Okay guys, I know that you are thinking that this chapter was really short but don't worry guys, the next chapter should hopefully be longer and we shall see some good things happening to our boys.

Stay tuned

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry for the long wait guys, this just came to me tonight so I thought I'd type it up and get it posted so you can all enjoy it once more. I apologise in advance for how short this chapter is, it's kind of a filler chapter as next chapter will be a lot of the backstory of what happens between then and now and we shall see what happens. Anyway enough of me blabbering. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

When Castiel awoke from his slumber, he for once felt like he had slept for days when in actual fact he had only really got about six or seven hours max after a lot of tossing and turning the night before and a weird inkling that this phone had rung and that Gabriel had entered his room, though that could have just been a part of his dream or something weird like that.

Lowering his feet to the ground, Castiel pulled himself up from his nice, warm bed, dragging a hand through his hair as he done so and wondering to himself just what exactly Gabriel would make him do today when a noise like someone had set the TV to loud and forgotten to turn it back down again blared through the room instantly making Castiel want to kill his older brother as he slammed his bedroom door open, entering into the living room to see Gabriel sitting on the couch, a bowl of frosted flakes in his lap and some weird cartoon thing that Gabriel seemed to enjoy blaring away on the TV.

"Gabriel I know you're my brother and I love you but for the love of God will you turn that down. Not everyone loves TV as much as you do brother" Castiel uttered to his brother, watching as the other nearly chocked on his cereal, obviously having not heard Castiel enter the room and was now apparently trying to say something whilst swallowing down his cereal.

Castiel just shook his head at his older brother as he crossed the living room and entered the kitchen, taking down a mug for his morning coffee and a bowl for cereal just as heard the TV being turned down which was strange for his older brother before Gabriel started to speak, obviously having gotten the cereal dislodged from his throat.

"A guy named Dean phoned here this morning looking for you. You want to tell me why Cassie?"

And Castiel very nearly dropped his mug and bowl.

What was Dean Winchester, the very same Winchester who had fired him only five weeks ago because of some weird excuse that turned out to be because his prick of an now ex-boyfriend, Balthazar had threatened Dean because he didn't like the fact that Dean apparently like him and Balthazar was jealous of that because he was a self-righteous prick, something that Castiel was glad he had noticed now rather than later when it might be too late to do anything else.

Righting his mug and bowl once more, Castiel turned to his older brother, noticing that Gabriel was now facing him whilst still sat exactly where he had been before with a concerned look on his face that also seemed to say, what the hell is going on Cassie?

"Dean is a guy I used to work for. You remember I told you that I got a job offer for a babysitting job at someone's house."

Gabriel's nod was proof enough that he did in-fact remember this occurrence making Castiel sigh a little on the inside, thanking his stars that he didn't have to explain all this again.

"Well the guy who hired me was Dean, Dean Winchester his name was and all was going great. I went there and babysat for the guy whilst he went to work. I even bumped into one of my old college friends Sam, Dean's younger brother..."

"Hold on that Sashquatch of a man you showed me a picture of is Dean's younger brother. The same Dean who phoned here last night for you which I'm still not understanding, if he's or rather was you're boss, what's he doing phoning you asking to speak to you?"

Gabriel's interruption had almost knocked Castiel for two for a couple of seconds before he remembered just what exactly he had been saying to Gabriel before his older brother interrupted him.

"Anyway, I met Sam and things were all going fine till one morning I took Balthazar to work and after bidding Balthazar goodbye, I went out to my car and it wouldn't start..."

"Cassie, I thought I told you to get a new car. That piece of crap was going to give up on you ages ago."

"Gabriel? Can I please talk, you said you wanted to know why Dean phoned. Do you want me to tell you or do you want to make fun of my car?"

Gabriel held up his hands in mock surrender here, almost like he were silently saying sorry Cassie no need to get snappy with me and Castiel just nod his head once before continuing on.

"Anyway, my car wouldn't start and so I phoned Dean and informed him and he said he would come and get me from Balthazar's work so that was fine and then Dean showed up and I introduced him to Balthazar and next thing I know Dean ran out of there like the place had bad-mouthed him or something and I didn't hear from him for a good long while."

Here Castiel took a quick intake of breath, thinking hard about how he could explain this next part to Gabriel without making his older brother go crazy and try to kill Balthazar in some horrible way which Castiel was all for but he'd rather that Gabriel didn't go to jail.

"Then one day, Dean phoned me out of the blue to say that I wasn't needed anymore because Sam was staying to look after his daughter for a while and it wasn't until a little while latter that I found out that the real reason was because Balthazar threatened Dean to stay away from me and so that's why I broke up with him."

Castiel finished speaking and he stood still for a couple of seconds, just starring straight at Gabriel who could only stare straight back, his spoon raised halfway to his mouth whilst his jaw was slack and loose and hanging open at the news that Castiel had just revealed to his older brother.

It must have taken about two minutes, maybe longer, maybe shorter, Castiel wasn't sure exactly but it was just as he had turned away to start putting together his breakfast when Gabriel finally managed to find his tongue again and spoke.

"I honestly don't understand why you didn't let Lucifer light him on fire Cassie."

And Castiel couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him from hearing those words spoken by the very same brother who had informed Lucifer in the first place that he wasn't allowed to set Balthazar on fire.

"I'll do my best to remind Lucifer of that fact when I see him next" Castiel said innocently as he reached up to bring the box of cereal Gabriel had tried -and failed- to hide from him once more and starting to pour some cereal into the bowl as Gabriel seemed to mumble something in return before focussing his attention back on the TV which was now playing some news programme that Castiel knew his brother wasn't really watching, Gabriel was just pretending to be intrigued whilst silently trying to think of what he could possibly say next.

Once finished pouring the cereal in, Castiel picked up the milk that Gabriel had once again left out of the fridge and started a dribble a little around his cereal just as there was a loud and inconsistent buzzing noise that seemed to start from the kitchen table.

With a puzzled and worried look at his brother, Castiel carefully made his way over to the kitchen table to see that it was mobile phone that was buzzing away on the table, informing him that he was receiving an incoming call from Dean Winchester and judging by the missed call sign, Dean had been trying at least twelve times before that to reach him.

Head titling to the side slightly in that second, Castiel carefully picked up his mobile, hitting the answer button and holding the phone in question up to his ear, speaking softly into the receiver, wondering just why on earth Dean had been trying to call him so many times as this.

Had something happened to Jo and Dean wanted his help, no, that wasn't possible, Dean had Sam for that and anyway Dean had fired him anyway so he wouldn't just randomly call him up to ask his ex-babysitter to help out on something that he should be able to handle himself.

"Cas, Castiel, is that you?" Dean was pretty sure that his knuckles were white with worry as upon his thirteenth call, the phone was finally picked up and a voice answered that he was pretty sure was Castiel's own but it didn't hurt to make sure especially when he had phoned last night and gotten Gabriel, Castiel's brother on the other end.

"Dean, is everything okay?"

At hearing Castiel's voice through the other end of the phone, Dean visibly relaxed and blew out a low whistle at the fact that he had finally gotten someone and had also gotten the correct person he wanted to speak to.

"Everything's okay Castiel. I was just wondering cause I hadn't seen you leave you're house in a while. Not that I was stalking you or anything but I was just worried about you.."

"Dean, I am fine. I'm staying out of town just now with my older brother Gabriel at the moment as myself and Balthazar broke up after what I found out he done to you. Dean are you okay?"

Hearing Castiel's voice on the other end of the call made him shudder, trying to think just how exactly he really was feeling when the words that Castiel had just uttered slammed straight into his head.

Balthazar and Castiel had broken up, Castiel wasn't with that dick head of a horrible person anymore, Castiel was free to be with whomever he wanted to be, a fact that Dean really hopped would maybe end up being him but he wasn't going to push it, he was going to be mature and responsible and he was just going to tell Castiel that he was okay and that he wanted to see him and ask him in person if he was okay and maybe subtly make a few odd side suggestions about them maybe going out sometime and ask Castiel again if he was okay and if Balthazar had hurt him in any way and inform Castiel on everything that had happened at the Winchester household ever since Dean had been forced to fire the other man.

What came out of his mouth though was words that Dean was pretty sure he had shoved to the back of his mind just so that he wouldn't speak them out loud and accidentally cause Castiel anymore pain than he currently was in by thinking of this fact.

"Castiel. I love you, always have and always will. I love you, how do you feel about me?"

"Dean I..."

* * *

A/N Aren't I just awful guys, I know you guys are probably going to hate me for ending the chapter here but in order to make sure that things make sense and make you more tempted to read it, I have left it here and hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and are eagerly awaiting the next chapter to see what shall happen to our guys next.

Until then happy reading

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N So here it is Chapter 9 a couple of days earlier than planned but it was just because of you guys wonderful reviews that I decided to post this chapter earlier than planned and hopefully allow you to enjoy this long chapter whilst I slowly start building up the next few chapters. Enjoy and to allow who reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far, this one is for you guys.

* * *

_ Previously On _

_Because Of You, I Never Strayed Too Far From The Sidewalk_

"_Dean, I am fine. I'm staying out of town just now with my older brother Gabriel at the moment as myself and Balthazar broke up after what I found out he done to you. Dean are you okay?" _

_Hearing Castiel's voice on the other end of the call made him shudder, trying to think just how exactly he really was feeling when the words that Castiel had just uttered slammed straight into his head._

_Balthazar and Castiel had broken up, Castiel wasn't with that dick head of a horrible person anymore, Castiel was free to be with whomever he wanted to be, a fact that Dean really hopped would maybe end up being him but he wasn't going to push it, he was going to be mature and responsible and he was just going to tell Castiel that he was okay and that he wanted to see him and ask him in person if he was okay and maybe subtly make a few odd side suggestions about them maybe going out sometime and ask Castiel again if he was okay and if Balthazar had hurt him in any way and inform Castiel on everything that had happened at the Winchester household ever since Dean had been forced to fire the other man._

_What came out of his mouth though was words that Dean was pretty sure he had shoved to the back of his mind just so that he wouldn't speak them out loud and accidentally cause Castiel anymore pain than he currently was in by thinking of this fact._

"_Castiel. I love you, always have and always will. I love you, how do you feel about me?"_

"_Dean I..."_

Chapter 9

Four Hours Earlier

4:37am

"Hi, this is Castiel Novak. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

9

* * *

5:20am

"Hi, this is Castiel Novak. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

10

* * *

6:00am

"Hi, this is Castiel Novak. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

11

* * *

7.40am

"Hi, this is Castiel Novak. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

12

* * *

Dean sighed as he was once again met with Castiel's voice-mail for the twelfth time in a row and slammed his cell phone back down onto the kitchen table as he tried to reason with himself that Castiel was obviously still sleeping, just like Castiel's older brother had said and he could phone back when the other was awake once more.

Unfortunately for him though, ever since Dean had tried to phone Castiel's number the very first time and had gotten Gabriel, Castiel's older brother or so the other male had said that that's what he was anyway, Dean had been trying non-stop to try and get a hold of Castiel and had been phoning since just about four o'clock, hopping beyond doubt that maybe Castiel might have woken up sometime in the night and heard his phone but so far there was no such luck.

Sighing again and rubbing his temples, Dean tried to concentrate instead on the small tick of his kitchen clock as it counted round the seconds between one minute and the next, but instead of helping like Dean imaged, the clock seemed to tick once then ticked again not too long after it making Dean turn his attention to the clock in question which for some reason seemed to be ticking backwards.

Blinking his eyes quickly and shaking his head, knowing that he was truly just imagining things, Dean looked away from the clock for a couple of seconds before finally returning his attention back to the clock to see that unfortunately for him only five minutes had actually really passed since he had last tried to ring Castiel's phone and he was pretty sure that there was no way Castiel would be waking up within five minutes of one phone call and the next.

"Dean?"

Shifting his attention away from the clock on the wall and his phone that was still blinking the numbers away to him like a stab to the chest, Dean turned round on the spot - almost falling over his own two feet, a sure fact that showed just how tired he was and how he really needed some more sleep before he simply collapsed on the spot – to see his younger brother, Sam standing just at the entrance to the kitchen, loose drawstring pyjama bottoms hanging low on his waist and a rather large grey AC/DC top pulled on almost in an hurry.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said in response, turning away from his brother again to instead focus in on the clock on the kitchen wall once more and watch how the numbers all seemed to be merging together but at the same time, he couldn't help but notice how the hands almost seemed to be taking ages to drag from one number to the next.

It was almost like they were out to get Dean, like the hands of the clock were tying to get on Dean's bad-side and currently, they seemed to be succeeding by how slowly they seemed to be ticking and Dean was sure that if they didn't stop, he would start to think that the clock was losing battery life very quickly and eventually the whole thing would come to a complete standstill.

But Dean knew that this was impossible, he had been smart this time around, a sure sign that he was beyond bored at having no-one else to talk to and so after his phone call with Gabriel this morning and after another quick look in the fridge to see what exactly he could have to eat – which had turned out to be nothing again, he just didn't want to eat – Dean had found himself growing more bored especially when he pulled the newspaper his way again to see the same front page news that he was sure he had read maybe about a hundred times now ever since he had dragged himself out of his bed this morning and so Dean had set his mind to doing something, anything in-fact just to make sure that he didn't have to stare at that stupid newspaper again or his phone so he had went ahead and quickly wiped down the worktops in the kitchen, cleared out the bins and even put a new battery in the clock in the kitchen despite the fact that he was pretty sure that Sam had just changed the battery about a week ago.

"Dean, what are you doing up? I thought I told you to go to bed last night."

Hearing Sam's voice, almost like Sam were standing at one end of a football pitch and he at the other instead of Sam now standing directly in-front of him, made Dean jump, his knee whacking heavily against the kitchen table and a small cuss to escape his mouth that Dean was pretty sure he wouldn't have usually used at a time like this but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hello to you two Sam" Dean said, letting his eyes travel up to look his younger brother in the face to see that Sam had the usual look upon his face that seemed to be silently asking Dean if he was alright and if there was anything he could do at all to help when all Dean really wanted to do was sit in peace and quiet for a few more hours, watching the clock make its descended from just after seven to eight o'clock and so on and so on until finally he could find the chance to call Castiel and just see how he was.

"And for you're information. I did go to bed last night and I slept too..."

"Yeah, for maybe about two hours, I heard you get up last night and go wandering into the kitchen. Why Dean?"

"Did it ever enter you're mind that I was just hungry or thirsty and just wanted something to eat or that, and since I couldn't get back to sleep, I started reading the paper for a bit" Dean finally managed to bite out, silently kicking himself for the way he was speaking to his younger brother but he just really couldn't deal with either Sam or his major pain in the ass nosiness today.

"That's bullshit and you know it Dean, I know why you can't really sleep and it's got nothing to do with food or any other bullshit excuse you can come up with in a small amount of time. You and I both know what this is really about Dean so why don't you just come right out and say it?"

"You want me to come out and say what my fucking problem is Sam?" Dean thundered, slamming his two hands down onto the kitchen table without his consent whilst trying to silently think to himself how it had all came down to this, him and his little brother standing across from one another in Dean's kitchen screaming and shouting at one another just because of the fact that Dean knew but couldn't just exactly say out loud the real reason behind why he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and most certainly couldn't be having a conversation like this with his younger brother.

"Maybe if you finally just opened up and told people how you're really feeling instead of just hiding away in you're room, not speaking to anyone and not even making an effort to stand up for yourself, you wouldn't be in this situation " Sam thundered back, making Dean narrow his eyes at his younger brother, trying to understand just what exactly gave Sam the right to talk to him like that when Sam continued.

"Maybe if you just manned up and admitted to someone apart from just yourself that you're actually in-love with Castiel Novak then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess right now. You could be happy, living a domesticated life with Castiel and Jo whilst I could be back at Stanford right now, trying to do my best to make sure you are proud of me and that I can do things by myself without you."

Dean could do nothing but stare straight ahead as he heard Sam thunder those words straight across the table at him, it was like he couldn't even believe that Sam had just said that to him, the same Sam who had used to love running after his big brother Dean and loved being read to at night, this Sam was different, he was more mature, he was someone that Dean would love to be but knew for sure that he could never be as he wasn't strong enough for that.

"Fine" Dean screamed, finally having had enough of everything and everyone in that moment in time.

"Fine" He repeated again, firmly slamming his hands down onto the kitchen table again, making Sam flinch slightly as if afraid that Dean was going to hit him or something when Dean finally managed to find his voice again.

"Fine. If you want to be like that Sam then just get the fuck out. Just get the fuck out of my house and out of my fucking life. And don't you dare ever think that just because you are my brother means that you know shit about me. Now get the fuck out."

"Dean I..."

* * *

Now

"Dean I..."

Dean was sure that something inside himself froze in that second as his brain finally caught up with what his mouth had just uttered out loud to Castiel, the one thing that Dean had been trying his hardest to hide for all this time, something that Dean never wanted to burden Castiel with when the other man was obviously still hurting from his break-up with Balthazar.

"Oh my god, Cas, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to say that, it just came out. Sorry again."

Before Dean could really come to terms with what exactly he was doing, he pulled his phone away from his ear, hitting the end call button before Castiel even had the chance to reply and slamming his cell phone back down onto the kitchen table, backing away a couple of steps, almost like it was a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment and blow his whole life to shit.

"Oh my god" Dean uttered out loud to himself as his back finally hit back against the wall as he slowly brought his hands up to his hair, trying to think back into the furthermost region of his mind as to why exactly he had just told Castiel Novak that he Dean Winchester was in love with the other man when his original thought had been to just talk to Castiel and see how he was.

"Oh my god" Dean let out again, his hands pulling tight on his hair that second, trying to cause himself any pain he could withstand that would make him start to try and understand just why exactly he had ask Castiel that question when the loud ringing of his phone along with a series of vibrations one after another informed Dean that someone was phoning him.

Ignoring the phone call, Dean continued to stand against the wall, two hands fisted into his hair as he silently screamed to himself, tears welling up in his eyes that for the first time in ages, he finally let fall, another silent scream escaping his mouth that reminded him of how stupid he had been to actually let the words fall from his mouth.

Hearing the tune of smoke on the water die down again, Dean breathed a short sigh of relief at the fact that the person had obviously given up on trying to get a hold of him when the music started to play again but Dean just shook his head, more tears escaping his eyes as he continued to stand there, feeling like a total idiot for even trying to believe that someone like Castiel could be interested in him, it was just like the same question he had first asked himself when he had first met Castiel.

Why would an amazing guy like Castiel be interested in a stupid, single father like himself who had nothing going for him and would continue to have nothing going for him as long as he lived, he was just a stupid little twerp who worked in a garage for a living whilst trying to find the time to look after his daughter and that hadn't even worked out for him as he had met Castiel and and everything had been blown to crap and then Jo was taken away from him because he wasn't even fit enough to look after her when she needed him most.

"I'm an idiot" Dean cried to himself, finally succumbing to his thoughts as he slowly felt his body slide down the wall, landing in a heavy heap on the hard wooden floor and without another thought, Dean brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head in his knees and letting out another sob, whilst in his mind, he tried to understand just why anyone could be interested in him when there was a knock on the door that had Dean look up for only a couple of seconds, trying to think about who could be knocking on his door when he decided that the person could go to hell for all he cared.

"Go away!" Dean screamed, pulling his knees tighter up to his chest, almost like he was trying to protect himself from whatever was standing on the other side of the door that was out there to get him and kill him just like he had died himself from within.

"I'm sorry Dean, but that's not going to happen. Now let me in."

Dean stopped in his tracks here, all his thoughts jumping out the window and his chest becoming tighter with the knowledge of what he was sure he was hearing, for if he was correct in thinking and he was sure that he had heard and recognised the voice correctly, then he was pretty sure that he knew who was standing on the other side of the door, almost like saying his name in his head had made him appear now.

"Cas?"

* * *

"...I never wanted to say that. Sorry again."

Those were the last words Castiel heard from Dean Winchester before he was met with the dial tone, indicating that Dean had just hung up on him before Castiel could get to grips with what Dean had just said and reply in kind, did Dean really think so lowly of himself as that.

When Dean had first uttered those words to Castiel, telling the other man that he was in love with him and always was and always would be, Castiel had found himself dumbstruck, here he was standing in his older brothers kitchen, dressed down in a ratty t-shirt and loose grey track-pants, a Christmas present from Gabriel years previous, listening to Dean Winchester tell him that he loved him and Castiel couldn't even find his tongue to answer Dean back with his own answer.

His answer had been so stupid that he was wondering why someone like Gabriel hadn't already come up behind him and slapped him around the back of his head when he realized that Gabriel probably had no idea who exactly he was talking to nor did Gabriel actually know what he was talking with said person about.

Shaking his head at how stupid he had been, Castiel brought his phone up and quickly hit Dean's number to dial him back and try to explain himself to Dean and how he had been acting like such an idiot and tell Dean how he was really feeling but after two tries, he couldn't get a hold of Dean, instantly making Castiel worry, a worry unlike any he had ever had before, he was pretty sure that he had never worried about Balthazar like this before whenever Balthazar hadn't answered his phone call and he was also pretty sure that he had never felt this kind of worry for any of his family either.

Shoving his phone into his pocket and stomping from the kitchen, Castiel shoved his feet into a pair of trainers that had seen better days before quickly snatching up his keys just as Gabriel walked into the room, already dressed from the day but he seemed to be slightly worried as his eyes took in his younger brother standing at the front door to his house in just his pyjamas like he was going somewhere without really telling Gabriel where he was going exactly.

"Castiel? Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to Dean's brother. I was so stupid not to realize it before but Dean was right, he loves me and I love him also. I was just too dumb to see it before now" Castiel replied, a small smile crossing his features at the mere thought that he was actually going to go and tell Dean how he was feeling when he hadn't actually thought about just how he was going to tell Dean in words when Gabriel grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Castiel, are you sure that this in-fact what you really want?"

"I love him Gabriel, I think I loved him from the moment that I met him but because of Balthazar, I tried to hide my feelings trying to tell myself that what I was feeling was wrong and I couldn't love another, not when I had Balthazar there but I'm sure now."

And with that Castiel wrenched his arm from Gabriel's grip, not even thinking another second as he quickly yanked the door open and jumped down the steps, running to his car and getting in, turning round at the last second to see Gabriel still standing exactly where he had been before, his mouth slack and jaw dropped open in what could only be surprise and shock but as Castiel started up his car and drove away, Gabriel's face returned to normal and a small smile crossed his features.

"That's my brother."

* * *

"Dean, let me in now" Castiel demanded again, rapping his first sharply against the door once more, a small frown starting to cross his features when he didn't hear any movement from within.

"Dean?"

Castiel rapped his fist against the door again and again, listening every so often until at last he heard it, a small bit of movement and in the next second the door was yanked open to reveal Dean standing there in only his boxers and a black, old Zeppelin t-shirt that hugged his chest in the most attractive way possible.

"Castiel? What are you doing here?"

"On the phone earlier you told me that you loved me and then proceeded to ask me how I felt about you and then hung up after a stupid excuse before I could even begin to tell you how I feel about you" Castiel started, leaning away from the wall that he had been leaning on beside Dean's door ever since he had arrived so that now he could stand right in-front of Dean and tell him how he really felt about the other male.

"Cas, I already told you to forget about that that I didn't..."

"Don't you fucking dare Dean Winchester" Castiel butted in straight away, stopping Dean in his tracks at the mere thought that Dean had probably never heard him swear before.

"Don't you fucking dare ever think that what you said to me didn't mean anything to me because it did, it meant more to me than anything ever could in my whole life. Dean because of you I am afraid to let myself love anyone else, because of you I can't sleep soundly at night because I'm always afraid something is going happen to you. Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything. If you think that that doesn't mean anything then you are mistaken."

"Dean Winchester. I'm standing here today to tell you that I Castiel Novak am in love with you, I always have been, even before I fully admitted it to myself, I think I was just trying to convince myself that I was in love with Balthazar so I wouldn't want to be with you so I wouldn't hurt myself if we were ever to break up but now I don't give a damn. I fucking love you Dean Winchester and I'm not going anywhere till you say something in return."

Castiel stopped here for a couple of seconds, just enough time to let himself get his breath back and try to mull over in his mind what he had just said to Dean whilst slowly keeping an eye on Dean who was still standing right where he had been before, face as white as a ghost and his mouth opening and closing almost like he was trying to from words but his brain wouldn't let him.

"Oh fuck it" Castiel said, and before he fully knew what he was actually doing, Castiel stepped into the house, gripping Dean by his waist and pulling him into a kiss so desperate that Castiel was pretty sure if anyone was interrupt now, he would have to kill them as he had been waiting for this a long time.

As Castiel continued to kiss Dean, he slowly became aware as Dean became alive again as he reached out with his hands, slamming his front door shut so fast that it made the whole door frame shudder and vibrate then before Castiel knew what was fully happening, he found his back being slammed back against the front door as Dean started to kiss him back, tongue slipping into Castiel's mouth that the other was all too welcome for as he gripped Dean's shoulders with his hands, pulling him closer and closer until he was sure that Dean was one with him and he moaned low into Dean's mouth as he felt Dean's erection brush against his own reminding himself just how long it had really been since he had been intimate with anyone.

Breaking away from the kiss that second to rest his forehead against Castiel's own, Dean could only pant his want as he realized just how much better kissing Castiel for real was to kissing the man in his dreams where he could only imagine how Castiel's lips felt against his own and how Castiel would taste with his tongue and it was much better than his imagination could ever begin to conjure up.

Castiel's lips were soft but rough at the same time like he had been chewing on them the whole time over and they tasted a little like burgers, almost like that was the last thing to pass along Castiel's lips before he had woken up this morning if his morning attire was anything to go by which in turn made his breath taste like cheeseburgers with also a little hint of mint like Castiel himself had popped a mint just before appearing at Dean's door.

"I love you too Cas" Dean whispered to himself before reattaching his lips to Castiel's and loving it as he tasted the inside of Castiel's mouth once again, moaning when by chance, Castiel softly bit his tongue which in turn caused Dean to shove Castiel harder back against the door, wondering why he hadn't the heart to do this long ago.

"Bedroom" Castiel whispered out all of a sudden through his kisses and Dean couldn't help but agree as he gripped Castiel's hand tight and started to pull him towards Dean's bedroom, his mind fully intent on the fact that his dream was about to come true and he could hardly wait.

* * *

A/N So the end of another chapter, next chapter will be the real reason behind why this story has been rated M, hope you have enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next few chapters and I am currently trying to decide whether or not to make a sequel or not to this story so if you'd like to see a sequel, let me know in your reviews and if I get enough, I shall maybe make a sequel for all you guys who have been amazing so far with how you have all been enjoying this story so far and I only hope you continue to love and support this story as much as I do.

Until then,

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys, so because of you're guys wonderful reviews and such, I have decided that once Because Of You is done, I will be making a sequel to the story which hopefully you all shall enjoy just as much as many of you are currently. Anyway, enough of me talking, here's chapter 10 of Because Of You to keep yous happy.

* * *

Chapter 10

"I'm so sorry sir... There was nothing we could do... He was killed instantly."

Dean couldn't believe just what exactly he was hearing, it felt like someone had just kicked him hard in the balls and he felt like he was slowly dying from the pain but at the same time, he welcomed the pain, it was better than the unknown.

He had been sitting here in this dark and gloomy hospital ward for almost six hours now and although he had finally received news of how he was doing, Dean still could do nothing more but sit and wait, hopping beyond hope that maybe the doctor in-charge would come back in and tell him that he had the wrong information and that he was sitting up and waiting for him, just getting bandaged up as they spoke.

As Dean continued to sit there, back straight and rigid against the altogether uncomfortable wooden chair that most hospitals had to try and make the visitors feel scared and usual end with them having sore backs, his thoughts tried to fly back to just how exactly this had happened but for some strange reason, Dean couldn't remember how this had happened.

The last thing he could remember was lying spread out on a picnic blanket with Castiel, his boyfriend, legs crossed together and a rather large and wide smile spread across his face as he basked in the warm summer sun with Castiel and the next thing he knew, he was in the hospital, sitting in the very same spot that apparently he had been in for six hours without really knowing why or how he had gotten here when he was sure beyond any doubt that he was okay.

"Dean Winchester?"

Dean slowly looked up as the doctor came walking in, well at least Dean was pretty sure that it was a doctor by the light blue scrubs that the guy was wearing under a long white coat that seemed to yell professionalism out to anyone else in the hospital making Dean watch as the guy walked past other hospital staff how right away, they jumped to and started doing the jobs that they had been assigned rather than standing about doing nothing but gibbering like what they had been doing before the doctor had appeared.

Once the doctor finally approached him, Dean slowly stood up, awaiting the news that all of this had been some sick prank and that he could go home to Castiel now when the doctor started to speak again and Dean felt his whole body tense up as he recognised the accent coming from the doctor.

"I'm so sorry about this Dean."

And Dean felt something stabbing into his gut.

* * *

"NO!" Dean screamed, shooting up from his warm position on the pillows like he had just been told that a poisonous spider was scuttling along the pillow towards him.

Breathing heavily a couple of times to try and ease away the pain that the dream had caused him, Dean started to blink slowly a couple of times, trying to think and wonder just where exactly he was and how he had gotten here when a memory from the previous night invaded his mind of Castiel appearing at his door, telling Dean that he loved him and them kissing which had led to them finally sleeping together, a factor that Dean was ecstatic about as he finally remembered where he was and smiled a little bit as he lay back down again, letting his eyes fall to his left where just as he remembered Castiel was lying on his side, facing towards Dean and little puffs of breath escaping him as he continued to sleep, unaware that Dean had awoken.

Smiling softly to himself again, Dean reached out and softly brushed a little bit of Castiel's dark brown hair from his face, causing the other man to grumble against his hand and swat it away, Dean laughing softly to himself at just how cute Castiel was when he was sleeping.

Turning fully onto his side, Dean leaned his head against the pillow, eyes searching all of Castiel's face, finding himself amazed at just how peaceful Castiel looked when he was sleeping, it was like someone had just wiped an eraser over his face taking away all the worry and stress that Dean was so sure had been there ever since Castiel had broken up with Balthazar because of him but then Dean had seen how emotional Castiel had gotten last night after he told Dean he loved him and they had spent most the night kissing and having sex, a new pastime that Dean was slowly beginning to love as when he was with Castiel, Castiel made sure that he was okay and that he was enjoying himself and that he wasn't hurt in anyway, it was like Castiel was a guardian angel sent down from heaven to look after him.

Chuckling softly to himself at how much he was acting like a girl, Dean repositioned himself into a more comfortable position letting one hand reach out to curl around Castiel's waist and slowly pull him closer, loving the feeling of Castiel's naked chest against his own that had him fight hard for a couple of seconds before finally he leaned down and kissed Castiel's neck a few times, placing light butterfly kisses over the hickeys he had made the night before until at last he heard a moan and rustle of sheets informing him that Castiel was now awake.

"Morning" Castiel whispered into his ear, making Dean stop in his assault on Castiel's neck, letting his eyes wander up and into Castiel's own bright blue eyes that were smiling cheekily into Dean's and Dean couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him at how normal Castiel seemed after the amazing night they had had.

"Morning" Dean replied, leaning in slowly and kissing Castiel quickly, his whole body becoming aware as Castiel wrapped arms around him pulling Dean closer until there bodies almost felt like one as Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, softly running them up Castiel's hip bone making Castiel giggle against his lips and pull away to lightly hit Dean's chest, a small smile on his face.

"Dean, you know I'm ticklish."

Hearing those words whispered against his skin as Castiel leaned back in to softly brush Dean's lips with his own made Dean laugh softly as he returned Castiel's kiss quickly and the next second he had to bite back a groan as Castiel pulled himself away from Dean, starting to get up and out of the bed, Dean instantly reaching out without his consent and wrapping two arms around Castiel's waist, pulling the other male back down onto the bed and pulling him back until Castiel was lying on his back, Dean hovering over him as he took all of Castiel in from the fine delicate features of his face to the slim and sharp chest to his hip-bones that looked so sharp but soft and then down further to the small V that ran from Castiel's slim stomach all the way down to the small wisps of hair between Castiel's thighs and from his dick before Dean let his eyes wander further to Castiel's slim legs before returning to Castiel's eyes and slowly leaning to place a soft kiss against Castiel's lips, a small smile crossing his features as he realized that he could do this anytime he wanted to now, he didn't have to wonder now how Castiel might feel, he could just do it and not be expecting a bad reaction at all.

Breaking away for breath although Dean didn't really want to, he looked down into Castiel's eyes again, seeing those bright eyes were smiling into Dean's own again with a wicked smile that made Dean wonder just what exactly Castiel was about to do and the next second he found out as Castiel flipped them over so Castiel was now atop whilst Dean lay on his back, looking up at the man whom he now hoped he could call his boyfriend.

"You are so beautiful Dean" Castiel uttered that second and Dean found himself lost for a second as he remembered that after he had first met Castiel and had dreamed about him that Castiel had uttered those same words to him and now Dean was hearing them once again which had him laugh softly, surprising Castiel who leaned down, wondering what was so funny.

"What?"

"I was just remembering that after I met you, I had a dream about you and you said those same words to me in the dream, it just felt so weird to finally hear them coming from you're lips" Dean replied softly to Castiel's question causing the other man to laugh softly, leaning down and kissing Dean softly whilst Dean right away wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist once more, pulling Castiel down to his level and the next second he found himself amazed as Castiel pulled away from him once more, resting his forehead against Dean's own.

"I wish I could just stay with you all day but I have to go get my stuff from Gabriel's and you have to get to work" Castiel whispered against his forehead before leaning back and slowly getting up off the bed and this time Dean let him knowing without a doubt that Castiel was right, he did have to go to work and Castiel did have to collect his stuff from Gabriel's house even though Dean really didn't want him to leave.

Slowly leaning up his elbow to watch as Castiel crossed the floor to pick up a pair of boxers that had been thrown haphazardly across the room the night before and pull them up over his slim legs, Dean couldn't help but think back to the night before and how good it had felt as he had kissed Castiel again and again, knowing that he would never grow tired of the feeling of Castiel's lips against his own and he remembered how scared he had first felt when Castiel had popped open the bottle of lube running some over his fingers and inserting one into Dean's tight hole, an action that had made Dean moan with pleasure, almost sure that he nearly screamed the roof down when Castiel added two more fingers before finally deeming him okay and the next second, Dean had found himself unable to breath as Castiel had slid himself slowly into Dean and he could remember the feeling of want and happiness as he had finally connected with Castiel over and over again until at long last Dean was spent and the rest of the night was spent cuddling together, sharing the occasional kiss and talking about everything they loved until they both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms and Dean was sure that he had never known anything better.

Shaking his head to lift himself from his thoughts, Dean concentrated instead on slowly getting out of the bed, pulling on his own boxers and looking up to see that Castiel was just pulling his grey t-shirt on over his head that the other man had been wearing the yesterday and Dean couldn't help but smile to himself at how amazing it felt to see Castiel do the walk of shame but knowing that it had been worth it to know that Castiel was now his.

Once finished getting dressed, Dean walked out into the living room to see Castiel sitting on his couch, pulling on his trainers with one hand whilst the other hand was holding his cell phone that he was speaking quickly and quietly into.

"Yes Gabriel, I am just about to leave Dean's just now... No, Gabriel, I shall not tell you about what me and Dean get up to in the dark.. Gabriel!. Gabriel please. No Lucifer cannot inspect him to see if he wants to set him on fire or not."

At that Dean who had been about to pull out an apple for his breakfast from the fridge, stopped in his tracks, trying to understand why someone would want to set him on fire when he had done nothing wrong but then he remembered the name that Castiel had uttered, Lucifer, and couldn't help but believe the guy running around like the devil, just randomly letting people know how he felt about them with the fire threat.

"Okay Gabriel. Bye."

Dean heard a small click and after a moments debate pulled another apple out from the fridge, closing it behind him and walking back into the living room where Castiel was still sitting on the couch, his phone away now but he was currently rubbing his temples as if his conversation with this Gabriel person had worn him out.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked softly, placing the two apples down onto the arm of the couch before placing two hands onto Castiel's shoulders and rubbing them softly, happy when Castiel moaned and leaned back into the touch.

"Yes I am fine Dean. It would seem that my brother Gabriel wishes to ask me about my night spent squeezing the fruits as he calls it and will probably question me when I return."

Dean could only laugh to himself as he leaned forward, placing his head onto Castiel's shoulder and softly placing a kiss against Castiel's neck, nuzzling in in the next second and watching how Castiel leaned into the touch, turning his head at the last second to kiss Dean quickly, pulling away when he seemed to notice something behind Dean.

"Dean? Are you eating an apple?" Castiel asked, a small smirk working its way onto his face that had Dean pale a little bit, wondering if just maybe Castiel hated apples when the other continued.

"As I shall have to ask you to save me one."

Right away, Dean pulled the two apples up from the couch, placing one into Castiel's hand and leaving the other for himself as he watched Castiel quickly bite into the apple, a small moan escaping him as the juice ran into his mouth making Dean turn away for fear that he might just take Castiel there and then if the other didn't stop all his sex noises.

"Thanks Dean, what time do you finish?" Castiel asked that second through a mouthful of apple but Dean still managed to understand him as he replied back that he finished around four today.

"Okay, I probably won't be back until around six if Gabriel has anything to say about it so shall I pick up my own dinner?"

"No Cas, don't be silly. I'll make some dinner when I get home and just save it for you."

Castiel gave his thanks with a small kiss to Dean's cheek and then after a quick kiss to Dean's lips, Castiel was on his way out of the door and heading down the drive whilst all Dean could really do was stand at the back of the couch and stare at the closed door, trying to understand just how on earth he had gotten so lucky to be with a guy as amazing as Castiel Novak.

These things just didn't usually happen to guys like him.

It was a miracle.

* * *

A/N So here it is. The end of Chapter 10 and we see Dean and Castiel the morning after the night before. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are eagerly awaiting the next chapter which should be up as soon as possible.

Until then

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hey guys so here it is finally. Chapter 11 to Because Of You. I'm so glad to see that yous still seem to be enjoying this story and are looking forward to seeing what happens next. So I thought I'd give you chapter 11 to stop you from wondering. I apologize in advance for the length of the chapter guys. The characters ended up just writing themselves and I was glad to make them do what they wanted this chapter so hope you enjoy.

And I'd like to give a big shout out to Alyx and Raven, two of the best people who helped me see that my dreams were bigger than I thought. Thanks guys.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Dean you idjit. You're over fifteen minutes late for work. Where the hell have you been?" Bobby yelled out, standing just right outside the door to his office dressed like he usually was in light blue jeans, a light fawn coloured long sleeve top and a flannel shirt pulled on over it with his trademark blue baseball cap sitting atop his head whilst Bobby himself had his arms crossed and a look on his face that seemed to be a mixture between anger and worry for where Dean had been and what had made him so late.

"Sorry Bobby, I slept right through my alarm. Won't happen again" Dean replied, already having jumped out from the Impala where he had parked it in the Staff car park – Bobby had cornered the section off for his workers to be able park their cars without fear of having them towed – and headed towards where Bobby was now standing, his face starting to return to it's usual proud look whenever he saw Dean.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again idjit."

Dean could only chuckle softly to himself at hearing Bobby's favoured phrase as he came to a stop in-front of Bobby waiting to hear what his job for today would be, he remembered that before the weekend he had managed to finish his work on the car that he been brought in and now he had no idea what to do next.

"Anyway, Ash is out in section one working on Miss Coleman's car so Dean I want you to head out to section three, new car was just brought in this morning and the guy said he wanted his car to be worked on by you" Bobby continued, finally letting his arms fall to his side, a sign that Dean was well aware of that meant that Bobby wasn't angry with anymore for being late and Dean nodded quickly to Bobby before turning to head towards section three.

In Singer's Salvage Yard, there was three different areas of the yard that were cornered off for different things and were named Sections by Bobby himself who felt that this would be the easiest way to remember which stood for what.

The very first section, ironically named section one was for cars that maybe had small things wrong with them such as Miss Coleman's car – Miss Coleman was an older woman with a temper like a mad bull who always seemed to end up having to bring her car into the garage after accidentally overfilling the oil tank – that just needed an oil change since this time she had managed to forget to change it and her car had stopped in the middle of the road on Friday afternoon so she had to bring it in and Ash, one of Dean's fellow co-workers had made sure to tell Miss Coleman that he would get it fixed as soon as possible, most likely to escape her wrath.

Section two was for the more worse for wear cars like ones that had the paint scratched off really badly or cars that had had their doors dented by doing something stupid, Dean himself wasn't too big a fan of this section after having to spend at least two weeks in here a couple of years ago after Sam had stupidly rammed his car into the back of an oncoming truck and ended up nearly costing Dean hundreds of dollars in damages so Dean definitely wasn't looking forward to the day that Bobby told him to go to section two again.

And then there was section three, one of the worst sections at the whole garage, this section was for the cars that had been pretty much destroyed in headlong collisions or had their doors dented in a way that Dean knew they wouldn't be able to be fixed no matter what Dean or any of his co-workers done to help so wondering just why exactly the guy in section three wanted his help was beyond him.

Finally turning into section three which just happened to be a wide area of open space where a load of cars were sitting side by side showing just how bad some of them had gotten, some of them even still had blood on the car seats from where the drivers had injured themselves without knowing fully why and some of the others cars were piled up in one corner waiting to be crushed to pieces and put of their misery.

Walking in slowly, Dean inspected the newest car that had been brought in looking worse for wear than any that Dean had seen in all his years of working for Bobby.

The newest car was a black mini convertible that had definitely seen better days, the sun roof was wide open but dented back in places and the whole of the rear end of the car was smashed in with the licence plate now halved in two and the boot itself looked like it wasn't going to be working anytime soon making Dean all too aware that this car wasn't going to be anymore use to man nor beast so he would have to speak to Bobby and get the car scraped.

Letting himself relax at the fact that this would hopefully be an easy day today, Dean prepared himself to pull his phone out of his pocket to phone Castiel and tell him he might finish earlier if he wanted a hand when he suddenly felt another presence in the area and he turned round so fast that he was sure he might become dizzy if he wasn't so shocked at who exactly was standing right in-front of him at the current moment.

"Hey Dean."

"Sam?"

Dean was pretty sure that he was seeing things but after letting blinking his eyes a couple of times, he found that he came to the conclusion that Sam was definitely standing just right in-front of Dean right now, hands relaxed at his sides and a small smile on his face that seemed to scream that he was actually really glad to see Dean right now when the last time they had seen each other, Dean had just about screamed himself hoarse at Sam after his younger brother had tried to get him to open up and admit that he was in love with Castiel Novak.

"Yeah. Dean I'm so sorry for the way I acted a couple of days ago. I was way out of line and I really should have respected you're privacy, is there anyway you can forgive me?"

Dean himself wasn't exactly sure how it happened, one second he was standing stock still, trying to understand just why exactly Sam was here apologising to him when Dean knew he shouldn't have screamed at Sam like that in the first place and the next second he was almost crying for joy as he hugged Sam close, telling him that it was all okay and that he forgave Sam and that it was his fault too for not being able to actually admit to himself that he loved Castiel.

"What are you doing here anyway Sam?" Dean asked that second, pulling away from the hug to check his younger brother over and make sure that he was okay that there was no scratches on him and that he hadn't been the one to be in the crash but after a quick look proved to Dean that his little brother was okay, he stood back to await an answer.

"I was on my way back to Stanford when I realized that what I had said was so stupid and I shouldn't have said it so I turned back round and started heading towards home again. When I got to you're house however you had left so I came here and Bobby told me where you were."

"I wanted to come back and tell you something Dean, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this hell, I'm so sorry that I took Jo away from you when you went into a state of depression and I'm so sorry for everything that has happened since Lisa died. I'm so so sorry Dean" Sam blurted out, his eyes already beginning to fill with tears as Dean pulled his younger brother into a hug again, softly patting his chest and trying to tell Sam that it was all okay and that none of that was his fault when Dean heard a small cough from behind him indicating that someone wished to speak to him and right away Dean pulled away from the hug, wondering just who exactly wanted his help when for the second time in one day he found himself dumbstruck.

For standing right in-front of Dean, looking about just the same as the last time that Dean had seen him except this time there was a large cut down one side of his face almost like he had just been thrown face-first into a car window shield and a look about him that seemed to say that he wished to have his car treated right away despite Dean already knowing that there was nothing really that he could do was the one man that Dean had wished he would never have to see ever again.

"Dean."

"Balthazar."

* * *

Seven Hours Later

Dean sighed out loud as he finally let himself into his house several hours later and collapsed head-first onto the couch, feeling like someone had seriously stretched him way too thin and he couldn't return to his natural shape due to the fact that the person who seemed to be doing all this was Balthazar and today after nearly six weeks of not having seen the man in question, Balthazar had just waltzed back in out of nowhere, looking like he had just been to hell and back and with an uptight attitude as he tried to direct Dean on just how exactly to fix his car whilst Dean had slowly tried to explain to the man that there was no way that the car could be fixed when all he really wanted to do was punch stupid Balthazar in his stupid face and maybe give him more scars than he currently had.

Sighing again, Dean stretched out on the couch, trying to make the memories of Balthazar appearing at the garage disappear from his mind when he heard the front door knob turn and managed to turn himself over very slowly to witness Castiel walk in, a large suitcase in his hand and a wide smile on his face that instantly disappeared when he noticed Dean's expression.

"Dean, what happened, are you okay?" Castiel asked, immediately running to Dean's aid and plopping himself down on the edge of the couch, his hands immediately coming up to Dean's face and running them up and down, almost like Castiel himself was looking for injures that Dean might have sustained whilst Dean leaned into the touch, almost forgetting what it was like to have Castiel in his life after the two had only gotten together last night, a factor that he still had to tell Sam of.

"I'm fine Cas. It was just a rather hectic day today at work" Dean replied, letting his eyes drift closed when Castiel ran his fingers gingerly over them, almost like he wanted to take away all that Dean had seen today but couldn't as he didn't fully have the power to do so.

"I'm glad that you are okay Dean. Do you wish to talk about you're day?"

Immediately Dean stilled wondering just how exactly he was supposed to tell Castiel of his day that included having Balthazar appear suddenly at his work with a damaged car and being a massive dick when Dean himself wasn't exactly sure how Castiel felt about Balthazar but he knew that it was better to tell Castiel about Balthazar rather than have him find out some other way and maybe hate Dean for not informing him of this.

"Yes please Cas. It was just horrible, Balthazar showed up today, looking like he had been in a car crash and the whole time I just wanted to punch his stupid little face in for all that he done to both of us but I refrained myself, I knew it wouldn't be wise."

Immediately after speaking, Dean closed his eyes, wondering how Castiel would react to the news that his ex-boyfriend had showed up at his current boyfriends place of work – or at least that was what Dean thought they were – when it hadn't been all that long since Castiel and Balthazar had broken up in the first place.

Castiel however didn't really react much to this news, he only shifted slightly so that he was now lying next to Dean on the small couch as Dean himself shifted slightly so he was sitting up, facing Castiel whilst Castiel crawled into the space beside him, taking Dean's hand in his own and placing a small, chaste kiss to Dean's lips that had Dean instantly hungry for more as he wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled the other man to him, kissing him with as much enthusiasm as Dean could muster after the awful day of work but despite that, he found that kissing Castiel made him feel a whole lot better, it made him more relaxed and like he could withstand anything.

After a few more seconds, Dean pulled away panting for breath and placed his forehead against Castiel's watching as Castiel replied in turn, his hand gripping tight onto Dean's t-shirt as he kissed Dean's lips again once more before quickly pulling away again.

"It's okay Dean, you didn't expect to see him there. At least you didn't have to experience twenty questions with my brother Gabriel mostly about why I had been gone so long and if I realized that I couldn't just disappear for a whole night and not inform him. He's worse than my father."

Dean could only smile in return as Castiel informed of how Gabriel had made sure to ask some many weird and personal questions as Castiel had slowly packed up his suitcase until at long last he had only managed to escape after promising Gabriel that he and Dean would join himself and Castiel's siblings one time for dinner, something that instantly made Dean pale at the mere factor of meeting some of Castiel's family when he wasn't exactly altogether too sure of if they would really like him after hearing Gabriel's reaction to Dean when he had called the other morning.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Cas?" Dean replied, wrapping one arm tighter around Castiel's waist as if to say please don't make me do this when Castiel had only just informed of this idea.

"Of course Dean. Gabriel is looking forward to meeting you as our my brother and sister Lucifer and Anna."

Dean could only grin shyly back at Castiel, as if trying to subtly say no it's not happening Cas but Cas cut him off before he could speak by kissing him softly, making Dean forget where he was for a couple of seconds as he wrapped his arms tighter around Castiel, giving into temptation as he ran his fingers up and under Castiel's black top – Castiel had changed at Gabriel's – loving it when Castiel shuddered under his touch as Dean slowly turned them until he was kneeling on-top of the couch with Castiel laying back underneath him as he broke the kiss for a second just to pull his work top off before resuming his attack on Castiel's lips, moaning softly into Castiel's mouth when the other man ran his hands up Dean's chest letting his legs wrap around Dean's torso as they continued to kiss and that was when his phone started blaring away in his pocket.

"Mph" Dean moaned before with a final peck, he pulled away from Castiel, reaching into his back pocket for his phone and noticing as Castiel unwound his legs from Dean's torso already starting to breath deeply as if out of breath from their kissing as Dean looked down at his phone to see Sam's name plastered across the front of the screen.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said in greeting as he answered the phone call, starting to sit up from his position above Castiel, all the while aware of the fact that Castiel now looked like a small dejected child who had just been told that Christmas had been cancelled and Dean couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as he awaited an answer from Sam.

"Hey Dean, so listen I know you are probably going to kill me for not telling you this but I'm kind of seeing someone."

"Oh Sammy you sly dog. You've been holding out on me. Is this someone a male someone or female someone?" Dean replied, a big grin already starting to cross his features at the fact that his little brother was finally doing something for himself and making himself happy, that was all Dean could ask for.

"It's a she Dean. Her name's Jessica Moore and we've been together about two weeks now. She asked me out just before I left Stanford all those weeks ago and I finally agreed to go out with her once I knew you were back on you're feet."

Hearing Sam say this immediately had Dean grin wider, knowing that Sam had really sacrificed so much for him during the bad times in his life and Dean was incredibly proud now to hear his little brother talk with so much joy in his voice about this girl Jessica that he had been seeing for almost two weeks now.

"That's great Sammy really, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well I told Jess all about this amazingly awesome guy who goes by the name of Dean who pretty much raised me all by himself and helped me through a load of bad times and she wants to meet you. Well you and Castiel rather."

"Huh?" Dean replied, fully aware of the fact that even though he was sure that Sam had just said that Jessica wanted to meet both himself and Castiel, he was also sure that he hadn't told Sam anything at all about him and Castiel finally sorting themselves out and starting to date.

"Dean, did you seriously think that I didn't notice how much happier you were today?

"I had a feeling that you and Castiel were together and I spoke to Bobby earlier today and he said that if you feel like you're ready, he's cool with returning Jo to you and Castiel."

Dean was beyond shocked as Sam mentioned those words to him, he hadn't seen Jo, his little baby girl in over five weeks now, not since Sam had taken her away from him at a time when he had been most miserable which Dean knew very well was a good idea, he would have done the same if Sam had been in that situation.

"Yeah Sam, I meant to tell you about me and Cas" Dean replied to his younger brother, not surprised in the slightest when Castiel leaned up from the couch with a confused look on his face almost like he was wondering why Dean was talking about them in the first place.

"It's alright Dean, just as long as you're happy. You are happy right?" Sam asked and Dean could hear the concern that was portrayed in Sam's voice, it was the same way that he had spoken to Dean several weeks ago when Dean had done something out of the ordinary and Sam had wanted to make sure that his older brother was okay.

"Yes Sam, I am so happy. And as for Jo, do you think Bobby could keep her for just this week. I'm off work next week so I'll be able to look after her better."

"Yeah sure, that's okay Dean. I'm so happy for you and I'll text you with a time and date for meeting Jessica. Bye Dean."

And with that Sam hung up, leaving Dean with the dial tone in his ear and a wide smile spread out across his face form the amount of times he had been smiling during his conversation with Sam about Jessica and how he was just so happy that his little brother finally had something that he could call his own.

He was happy for once.

"Where were we?" Dean asked, shoving his phone back into his back pocket and looking down at Castiel as he hovered over the main beneath him, hopping that Castiel would say something in return to his question.

"Oh I think I can jog you're memory" Castiel replied, a shit eating grin plastered across his own face as he wrapped an arm around Dean's neck, pulling the other man down into a kiss whilst Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth, his arousal already starting to perk once again as he was brought to a whole new high.

* * *

Two Days Later

"Dean! Stop that!" Castiel demanded for the fifth time since they had left Dean's house fifteen minutes ago and had started on the way towards Castiel's older brothers Gabriel's house for dinner with the family and ever since they had left Dean had been constantly pulling and pushing at his tie, not very happy with how it was sitting and thought it was crooked or was choking him slightly.

And for the fifth time since they had left, Castiel who was currently driving since he knew where they were going and knew that Dean was going to be a nervous wreck anyway, slapped at Dean's hand again stilling them in his lap once again but it was only for about five minutes and next second Dean's hands started to toy with his tie again, pulling slightly at the end of the material before fixing the invisible crook in his tie and next second he was returning to the pull at the bottom of the tie once more.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled out in the quietness of the car immediately stilling Dean in his tracks as he dropped his hands once again and looked up into Castiel's red face, knowing that Castiel was probably growing annoyed with his constant twitching and the fact that he wasn't able to stay still for five minutes without having to do something.

"I'm sorry Cas. I'm just really nervous that I'm going to make a fool out of myself in front of you're brothers" Dean replied, his voice low as he kept his eyes trained on Castiel's face as the other continued to drive, facing straight forward but there was a small smile on his face.

"You have no need to be nervous Dean. My brothers and sister already love you. Nothing will change that."

And with that Castiel quickly changed the gears on his car before reaching over slowly and taking Dean's hand softly in his own, holding it over the dashboard whilst his eyes stayed trained on the road ahead of him whilst all Dean could do was sit and watch as Castiel continued to drive, ever so often changing the gear whilst still holding Dean's hand in his own and one time Dean could only watch in wonder as Castiel raised his hand still clutched in Dean's own and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's own hand.

Dean sighed softly, finding that whenever Castiel was near him in proximity or holding his hand or just kissing him that he felt relaxed, he felt like he could over-come anything and he didn't feel nervous anymore a sign that Castiel had picked up on as he always seemed to do this when Dean seemed really freaked out about something or another or looked like he was going to puke at any second.

"Thank you" Dean whispered softly in the quietness of the car, not surprised at all when Castiel gave him a small smile and returned his attention to the road whilst keeping his hand locked with Dean's showing the other that he was always going to be there for him.

Another fifteen minutes later, Castiel turned another corner before pulling into a rather large and long driveway that screamed that someone rich lived here just as Castiel killed the engine and Dean finally got his first ever look at Gabriel Novak's house.

If Dean had thought that the driveway was impressive, it was nothing compared to the house itself, the house stood three stories high with a tall, pointed roof on top that seemed to indicate an attic whilst the house itself was painted in a myriad of brown and crème bricks that had Dean feeling really imitated as he finally stepped out of Castiel's car to stare at the house in question for a few agonizing seconds before he felt a wave of easiness wash over him as Castiel returned to his side, sliding his hand into Dean's own and giving it a slight tug to indicate that he should start walking.

Walking up to Gabriel Novak's house with Castiel by his side was an experience that Dean never thought he would ever come across in his life ever so he made sure to take everything in on the walk from the driveway to the front door such as the green, perfectly cut hedges lining the driveway and the two other cars that were currently parked in the driveway just right in-front of Castiel's own.

Finally they reached the front door and Castiel right away reached out and opened the front door, letting Dean go in-first, a small factor that Dean was slightly afraid of as it meant that Castiel had to drop his hand for a couple of seconds as he walked in next and shut the front door softly behind him but it also gave Dean a quick chance to look over everything and see the whole house in as best detail as possible.

As soon as they walked into the house, Dean had become distracted by the rather small living room area that seemed to sit around five people on a couch that was bright blue in colour and had what seemed to be some sort of weird straight back that made Dean wince, wondering how Gabriel could sit in a chair like that all the time.

On Dean's left, he could just see the starts of a small white and spotted black kitchen that held a grey refrigerator that seemed to tower to almost the same size as the ceiling and along with that there was also various cupboards boarded to the walls with a small oven fit for many trays despite this and over to his right was a small round dinning room with a bigger kitchen and currently Dean could see three people standing inside the dinning room talking together and laughing making Dean instantly nervous until Castiel grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly before starting to walk towards the dinning room and where the three people were whilst Dean followed behind, his eyes trying to take everything in until he was inside the dinning room and he found himself being able to see the people standing a lot better than he had from the living room.

There was two slightly tall guys and a small petite female and as soon as he and Castiel walked into the dinning room, they all stopped talking and turned to Dean and Castiel, wide smiles on their faces.

The girl made herself known first as she stepped forward with a small bounce in her step, pulling Castiel into a quick hug and kissing his cheek, something that would normally have made Dean very jealous if it wasn't for the fact that Dean knew this girl must be Castiel's sister Anna.

The girl was pretty, very pretty with a short slim waist better shown off by the sparkly red dress she wore underneath a plain white apron that read in plain black lettering 'I'd Kiss The Cook, But I'm Better.' and Dean could see that Anna's long red hair was coming down in short curls down her back as she let go of her brother and turned to Dean, a wide smile on her face.

"Hi. My name's Anna, and you must be Dean. We have heard so much about you" Anna said with a little chirp in her voice and before Dean really knew what was happening, he was being pulled into a strong hug and Anna was patting his back quickly before pulling away, the wide smile still on her face as she quickly turned to Castiel and winked quickly at him before returning her attention to Dean.

"I hope you're hungry Dean. Gabriel insisted that we grill some hamburgers as Castiel told us those were you're favourites."

Dean quickly chanced a look at Castiel who's face burned bright red as Anna admitted this to the room at large before she placed a hand against her mouth and quietly giggled, knowing beyond doubt that she had embarrassed her brother as Castiel's face continued to burn brightly until Dean reached out his own hand, entwining his own fingers with Castiel's and squeezing softly, a small smile on his face.

"I'm absolutely starving Anna. Thank you for inviting us to dinner, it was so nice of yous."

"Actually little Cassie here arranged this dinner himself Dean, it was the only way to escape my questions."

The next person to speak was one of the two guys, the shorter of the two who had longish light brown hair that stopped just below his ears and a cheeky smile about him.

If Dean could remember correctly, he was pretty sure that this was Gabriel, the trickster of the family as Castiel had called him and Dean was beginning to see how Gabriel had gotten that name for not two seconds after, the other male in the room jumped back in fright from the grill pan he had been checking when it suddenly sent sparks at him and the other male glared at Gabriel, blonde eyebrows drawing down in almost anger when Gabriel pulled his hand away from the grill switch and started to laugh his head off at the other man who's eyebrows were still drawn down and Dean immediately had a feeling that this was the other male he had heard all about, Lucifer, the so called devil of the family.

Lucifer was built rather strong like Castiel but instead of being skinny like Castiel, Lucifer was more curved but still managed to look skinny despite the fact that he had short cut blonde hair that seemed to make his face stand out more but more in a way of letting everyone know who he truly was.

"Gabriel!" Lucifer shouted to his brother, brandishing a pair of tongs at Gabriel's head that had the other instantly stop in his tracks and look towards his brother with a look that seemed to read I'm sorry but I'm not really and that was hilarious.

Lucifer seemed to take it in stride here though as he quickly nodded his head at Gabriel before turning his attention to Dean and Dean found himself afraid to move as Lucifer quickly looked him over, seeming to silently say something to himself before nodding and returning to his cooking leaving Dean very confused over what had just happened.

"That" Castiel uttered from behind him that second making Dean jump and take a couple of steps back, finding himself plastered back against Castiel's chest in the next second as Castiel continued.

"Was Lucifer's way of saying that he likes you. You should be glad, I never got that sort of welcome and I'm his brother."

"That's because you were an annoyingly loud and stupid baby Castiel" Lucifer said from his corner and Dean had to fight the urge to shiver at the mere fact that Lucifer could hear them.

"You should have seen him Dean, little baby Castiel always following his older brothers around the house and always crying whenever we wouldn't hold him, you were such an attention whore Castiel."

Right away Dean found himself chuckling at the image of a young baby Castiel wandering the halls of a large house, bigger than Gabriel's for sure and enjoying himself messing around with Lucifer and Gabriel, a pastime that seemed to have passed onto adulthood as Castiel burned bright red before shooting Lucifer the finger quickly and turning Dean towards the dinning room table that was mostly set up now, five place-mats were all set out all with a knife and fork on each side of the mat and wine glasses set in front of each mat also whilst in the middle of the table sat a creamy candle that just seemed to sit so well with the rest of the display including the red tablecloth cover that made Dean instantly think that Anna had set the table after seeing Gabriel's weird display and mixture of colours that didn't seem to make a lot of sense to Dean.

Sitting himself down at the table quickly, Castiel gestured for Dean to join him and Dean immediately did so, taking a seat right next to Castiel's own, intertwining his hand with Castiel's own once more and watching closely as Lucifer continued to stand at the grill, checking to make sure that the burgers weren't going to burn whilst Anna busied around the two guys, pulling a bottle of red rose wine out of the cupboard and a large bottle of beer that Dean didn't know the name of but was willing to try as Anna returned, placing the two bottles on the table and Castiel immediately leaned forward grabbing up the bottle of beer and pouring a small amount into his wine glass before turning and doing the same to Dean's glass whilst Dean noticed Gabriel standing at the counter, quickly cutting rolls open and Dean could only stare in wonder at just how well the three Novak children worked together.

After another ten minutes, dinner was ready and a plate full of large juicy hamburgers was placed down on the middle of the table followed by the plate of rolls that Gabriel had cut and a small jar full of butter until at last everyone was seated around the table and Gabriel leaned forward, ready to take a burger first when Anna leant over the table and smacked Gabriel's hand away from the plate hard making Dean wince but at the same time, he was starting to understand where Castiel had gotten his habits from.

"Gabriel! Don't be such a pig. Why don't you let Dean pick his share first. He is our guest after-all" Anna replied in kind, a small smile on her face as she gestured for Dean to get himself something first whilst across the table Dean could see Gabriel sitting holding one hand in the other and rubbing it softly as if Anna's attack had been sore.

Dean thanked Anna and quickly picked up a couple of hamburgers and rolls placing them together on his plate and it was then that Gabriel dove back onto the plate, Anna allowing it this time as the rest of the family started to put together their dinner whilst Dean silently started to butter one of his rolls, picking up his wine glass to take a small sip just as Gabriel opened his mouth.

"So Dean, how many times have you and my brother bumped uglies then?"

And Dean spat his beer back out, pretty sure that he would have nearly sprayed the table if it wasn't for the fact that he immediately covered his mouth with his napkin and coughed into it a couple of times, trying to understand why someone would just ask that sort of question when he remembered that it was Gabriel, the trickster of the family that he was speaking to currently and he really should have expected this sort of question but at the same time he hadn't really expected Gabriel to be quite as blunt with his question as he had been.

"Uh. I mean uh. I uh."

"Gabriel! Why must you be so disgusting?" Anna stuck up for Dean in this second as she leaned over, placing a hand on Dean's own and smiling softly at him.

"Don't listen to Gabriel, Dean, he's just a disgusting pig who can't help but be nosy into other people's business. Ignore him Dean, it's what most of us do anyway."

Dean quickly nodded his head and returned to his hamburgers, chewing quickly on the burger just as he became aware of the fact that Lucifer was currently staring across the table at Dean with a look that he was pretty sure meant that Lucifer was currently studying him, like he was trying to work him out especially by how he kept his eyes screwed up as he leaned forward and back in his chair, like he was trying to think what he truly thought of Dean and the next second he leaned back in his chair, a wide smile on his face.

"I like him" Lucifer began, seeing Anna and Dean both stop in their tracks whilst Dean quickly turned a worried look towards Castiel who had been very quiet the whole conversation and Dean found out why in the next second as he saw that Castiel had been busy watching his brothers with a careful expression but now however he was sitting with his jaw dropped open, almost like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" Lucifer questioned to the table at hand once he noticed that everyone including Gabriel himself - who had stopped eating his hamburgers but had had one currently raised towards his mouth when Lucifer spoke – had all stopped what they were doing at Lucifer's voice.

"Like I said. I like him and I don't want to set him on fire."

Dean silently breathed a sigh of relief here as he heard Lucifer say that he seemed to like him and didn't want to set him on fire, that bit however slightly scared Dean as he kept his eyes on Lucifer, trying to gauge just what exactly Lucifer meant by setting someone on fire when he continued.

"Now Balthazar on the other hand, I didn't like him so much."

Here Dean found himself relaxing slightly at the fact that Lucifer still managed to like him whilst silently finding it hilarious that Lucifer didn't Balthazar very much, that was definitely something that he and Lucifer had in common.

And not two seconds after this outburst, everyone seemed to return to what they had been doing before, obviously having gotten over what Lucifer had just said as Anna giggled slightly before throwing her brother a look that read, no really?

"Oh," Anna said with a small chuckle in her voice whilst throwing Castiel a small smile that Dean noticed that he returned, right away taking another bite out of his hamburger before taking a small sip of beer.

"Is that why when you first met him you threatened him with that knife?"

At hearing this, Dean who had been about to take another bite out of his hamburger stopped what he was doing, pushing his plate away from him softly and trying hard not to think about what could have happened if Lucifer decided that he hadn't liked him very much.

"Okay, let's be clear about one thing here, it wasn't a knife, it was tongs, you know those things you use to cook bacon and that."

Gabriel's snort at that sentence had Dean get the feeling that this was a regular occurrence around the family table and it was always Lucifer who stuck up for himself and tried to tell his siblings that what they thought had happened, hadn't really happened in the way they thought.

"And I didn't exactly threaten him per say. Just so we are clear, I just informed him nicely that if he ever hurt Castiel that I'd erm you know shove those tongs up his ass. That would hurt."

"Either that or he would have got turned on, you know how all gay guys like stuff up their ass."

"Gabriel!"

Dean could only watch in laughter as Castiel flushed red at Gabriel's offhand statement before he and Anna turned their eyes on him and screamed at him, obviously silently trying to tell him to shut up but Dean had a feeling that Gabriel must have heard this many times before as he just ignored his siblings and turned to Dean instead.

"You know what I'm talking about right Dean?"

"Er. I mean uh. I uh. Uh uh,"

"Gabriel, stop being a major pain in the ass and just eat you're food" Castiel snapped at him that second before he stood from the table, taking his glass and plate with him as he walked into the kitchen whilst Dean watched concerned until Anna stood from the table too and hurried after her brother into the kitchen, obviously to make sure that he was okay.

"Ooh Gabriel, I think that Balthazar might be a sore subject with Castiel. Still it wasn't all that long ago that we found out again that Balthazar was a evil bastard and so I..."

"You know what Lucifer, I like you enough alright and I'm glad that you like me and don't want to kill me exactly but why don't you just shut up for a couple of seconds" Dean replied, before he too grabbed up his empty plate and glass, walking into the kitchen to see Castiel standing at the sink, busy washing up his plate and glass whilst Anna stood further behind him, almost as if she were afraid to touch him.

"He said shut up to me?" Followed Dean and the others into the kitchen that second and Dean could do nothing but sigh and shake his head as he placed his plate and glass onto the kitchen worktop before heading to Castiel's side and grabbing his arm, stopping Castiel in his tracks.

"Cas? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Dean. I just hate it whenever they bring this up. Gabriel doesn't have a filter on his mouth and Lucifer doesn't know when to shut up so I can't exactly hold them to that."

Dean nodded his head and the next second without really knowing what he was doing, he pulled Castiel into a tight hug, feeling Castiel's wet hands press around his back and he let it as he smiled slowly at Castiel before reaching up slowly and pecking Castiel on the lips, aware of the small 'Awww' from Anna as he pulled away and instead leaned his head against Castiel's before pulling away once more and turning to Anna who was standing where she had been before but was now watching the two with small tears in her eyes, almost like she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Cas, Dean. If we promise to talk about something else, will yous two please come back into the room? It's too quiet in here."

Dean could only chuckle at Lucifer's words that second and then with a small look at Castiel, he nodded and together with Anna following they walked back into the dinning room to see Lucifer instantly sigh and throw his brother a look that seemed to indicate that he was really sorry and Castiel nodded his thanks back at his brother as they all sat back down around the table and right away, Castiel let his arm wander round and land on Dean's waist before holding it there obviously comfortable once more whilst Lucifer and Gabriel looked at one another quickly before silently agreeing on a new subject matter.

"So Dean, I know Gabriel probably knows all about this because of the fact that Castiel never shuts up about you but what do you do?" Lucifer asked that second, pouring a little bit more beer for himself and Dean instantly wished that he still had his glass as his throat was dry.

"I actually work in a garage. Singer's Salvage Yard, my dad used to be best friends with the owner and he's like an uncle to both myself and my little brother so after I left school, he gave me the job and I've been working there ever since."

"Nice. I've never been once for cars myself, I like them but just don't ask me to change an oil thingamajig or change a tire, I don't know how to do those things."

"Lucifer, you wouldn't dare get down on you're hands and knees and get dirty if you had to change a tire, you might be named after the devil but god help you if you actually done something for yourself" Was Castiel reply to his brother and Dean couldn't help the small snicker that escaped him as he noticed how Lucifer's mouth opened and closed for a couple of seconds like a goldfish until Gabriel elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dean I know he's you're boyfriend and everything but can I punch him please?"

"No."

And Lucifer pouted as he leaned back in his chair once again, looking like a child who had been told that he wouldn't get desert until he finished all his dinner and Dean couldn't help but laugh one again, this time catching Lucifer's attention and a small smile formed on his face.

"Just to let you know Dean. I'm still not going to hurt you even though you told me to shut up. I like you, you laugh at my jokes."

Dean wasn't sure what exactly to say to what Lucifer had just told him but he was saved coming up with an answer when Castiel snorted, bringing a hand up to his mouth trying to hide it but it seemed that Lucifer had caught him out anyway.

"Yeah but Lucifer here's the thing, you're just not funny."

"I'm going to murder you Cas" Lucifer replied, blonde eyebrows drawing down again and making him look like the evil guy that Dean had originally thought he was whilst brandishing a knife in his hand that made Dean a little afraid for his boyfriends well-being.

"Try it Lucifer."

And Dean found that even though the family was sort of arguing with themselves but being friendly about it he found that he got on well with them and in so doing he could totally enjoy himself in their company.

* * *

Two Hours Later

Dean sighed to himself again as he stroked a finger down Castiel's back, letting his eyes connect with Castiel's on the bed that they were both currently sharing now that they were back at Dean's house after the long period spent at Gabriel's house pretty much talking about nothing until Castiel finally found the chance to leave and now they were back at Dean's house lying on Dean's bed and Dean himself couldn't help but feel like such a romantic prat as he continued to stroke Castiel's back watching as Castiel shivered a little under his touch before leaning into the touch.

"Dean?" Castiel mumbled that second making Dean stop, his fingers landing on Castiel's hip-bone and holding there, keeping his eyes connected with that of Castiel's as the other man leaned forward carefully and brushed his lips gently against Dean's for a few seconds closing his eyes before pulling away again.

"Cas? I need you to fuck me" Dean breathed out, pulling Castiel closer until the other man was piratically straddling his hips and Castiel laughed softly, hiding his face in Dean's neck only to bite and suck at the skin there making Dean moan and wrap his arms tighter around Castiel's waist, his fingers gripping tightly as Castiel pulled away from Dean only to reach out and pull Dean's shirt from his frame, Dean sitting up at the last second to watch as Castiel pulled his own top off and throw it off to a corner of the room.

"Cas. Please stop being such a tease and fuck me now please."

It seemed that that was the right thing to say here as Castiel smiled wickedly and stood up before yanking his jeans and boxers off his slim frame and kicking his boots off so that they landed in a heap with everything else before Castiel re-situated himself above Dean, leaning in to kiss Dean lightly on the lips before continuing his assault as he kissed his way down Dean's chest before coming to a stop at Dean's trousers and popping the button open slowly and pressing his hand down on Dean's thigh as he yanked the zipper down and the next thing Dean knew he was completely naked as Castiel threw his clothes off into a corner of the room.

Castiel smiled quickly at Dean that second as he leaned back down, taking Dean's lips in his own whilst Dean could only grip his arms around Castiel's waist, letting his nails drag down and along Castiel's skin making the other man moan above him and bite Dean's lip before slowly reaching over to Dean's desk drawer and pulling out the small bottle of lube lying in the drawer and breaking away from the kiss to squirt some lube onto his hands, rubbing them together to warm them up before pressing a finger into Dean's tight hole and Dean moaned out aware that he was being so loud that he would probably wake the neighbours if he continued on like this.

"Shush Dean" Castiel uttered to him as he leaned up again, kissing Dean's lips with a frenzy as he slowly added a second and a third finger starting to stretch Dean out as Dean moaned again straight into Castiel's mouth and wrenched the other's mouth open with his tongue, making sure to bite down onto Castiel's tongue as Castiel hit his prostate and he found himself in an almost state of bliss until Castiel removed his fingers, obviously happy and pulled away from the kiss again, Dean whimpering at the loss of contact as Castiel squirted a little bit more lube out on his hands and slicking his cock up with the mixture.

"Cas!" Dean moaned gripping Castiel's hips again, pulling the other man towards him as Castiel slowly lined himself up with Dean's entrance and pushed in, Dean moaning once more at the feeling of Castiel deep inside him knowing that although he had experienced it over three times now, he still wasn't going to ever get used to the fact that Castiel was finally doing these things to him and it was proved as Castiel pulled back out again before pushing in again and starting to pick up a rhythm whilst all Dean found that he could do was scream in ecstasy as he felt himself coming close whilst keeping his hands on Castiel's waist, digging his fingernails in and breaking the skin as Castiel continued to move inside him when without warning Castiel moaned out loud and shot his seed into Dean, small words escaping him mouth.

"Oh... Fuck..."

And Dean found that there was nothing much more that he could do as he felt himself come without Castiel's touch for once and let himself smirk up at Castiel who was smiling back down at him with a look of post-happiness at what they had just shared once again as he slowly pulled out of Dean and rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily but keeping his eyes connected with that of Dean's own and running his hand down Dean's shoulder placing his hand onto Dean's arm suddenly and holding it there for a couple of seconds before pulling back once more and turning on his side to face to Dean who done the same, loving the feeling as Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, nipping Dean's bottom lip once and Dean couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up inside of him as he kissed Castiel back, whilst in the back of his mind words that Gabriel had uttered to Dean not long before he had left Gabriel's house came back to him like a whisper on a cloud.

"You take good care of my little brother Dean Winchester. You make him happy."

And Dean vowed to himself that he would be that one. He would make Castiel happy for as long as he wanted.

Balthazar could just go and fuck himself.

* * *

A/N So that's the end of Chapter 11. So what did you guys think, did yous love it, did yous hate it? Let me know in you're reviews and I shall try to get chapter 12 written and posted up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy and are eagerly awaiting the next chapter which shall see our boys doing something different.

Enjoy and don't forget to review.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	12. Author's Note (Not New Chapter)

**Author's Note**

Hey all, I know most of you are patiently awaiting the next chapter of Because of You and I am here to say that it shall be updated soon. I've just had a lot going on in my life right now so that's why my updates aren't as fast as what they have been before. I just wanted to alert you all to this fact and to let you know that Because Of You is not complete yet for those of you who seem to think as such. I am going to continue this story don't you worry. I will see it through to the end.

Hugs and kisses and hope to see you all soon as you review and hopefully still like my story.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	13. Chapter 12

A/N Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated but it's just been a couple of rough few months but I'm finally back with you all now with the newest chapter of Because Of You and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Anyway that's mostly what I've got to say so just give me feedback in reviews and enjoy chapter 12 of Because Of You.

* * *

_Previously On_

_Because Of You, I Never Strayed Too Far From The Sidewalk_

_"I wanted to come back and tell you something Dean, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this hell, I'm so sorry that I took Jo away from you when you went into a state of depression and I'm so sorry for everything that has happened since Lisa died. I'm so so sorry Dean" Sam blurted out, his eyes already beginning to fill with tears as Dean pulled his younger brother into a hug again, softly patting his chest and trying to tell Sam that it was all okay and that none of that was his fault when Dean heard a small cough from behind him indicating that someone wished to speak to him and right away Dean pulled away from the hug, wondering just who exactly wanted his help when for the second time in one day he found himself dumbstruck._

_For standing right in-front of Dean, looking about just the same as the last time that Dean had seen him except this time there was a large cut down one side of his face almost like he had just been thrown face-first into a car window shield and a look about him that seemed to say that he wished to have his car treated right away despite Dean already knowing that there was nothing really that he could do was the one man that Dean had wished he would never have to see ever again._

_"Dean."_

_"Balthazar."_

Chapter 12

Several Hours Earlier

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean demanded as his eyes finally clicked and caught him up to who exactly it was that was currently standing in-front of him.

Dean couldn't believe it, the one person in the world that he was so sure that he would never have to see ever again was currently standing right in-front of him with a large cut down one side of his face and a look about him that seemed to say that he wished to have his car treated right away despite Dean already knowing that there was nothing really that he could do for the car in question.

And that was something that Balthazar could take to the bank as Dean really couldn't be bothered standing here for about thirty odd minutes trying to inform Balthazar of this fact when he knew for a fact that the other most likely wouldn't even be listening anyway.

"Ohh well hello to you too Dean, do you treat all you're customers like this?" Balthazar replied, hands crossed over his chest in a way that seemed to just scream at Dean that Balthazar was trying to inform him by his body language that he was better than Dean.

"Fuck off Balthazar. I'm pretty sure when Castiel told you to leave him alone, he also meant everyone who was still on Castiel's good side. Including me."

"Awww isn't that just so cute, Dean actually thinks that Castiel cares for him. Don't you worry Dean Winchester, soon enough you will see the real Castiel Novak and you won't like him.

Right now you're seeing the version hidden behind clothes and the one who won't say anything in-front of a big group. This Castiel is a lie."

"Oh I don't know."

These words made Balthazar stop in his tracks, his eyes narrowing slightly and a small sneer coming over his thin mouth that made Dean really want to punch Balthazar in the mouth or just punch and kick him everywhere so that the other man couldn't walk and would just go die in a small corner of the world away from both himself and Castiel.

"Castiel didn't seem to have any problems hiding behind his clothes last night. In-fact if I'm correct in thinking, he was quick to have them off. I think he actually likes me Balthazar."

Dean could only stand in wonder in the next couple of seconds as he watched Balthazar's expression change from that of dazed and confused to anger and shock and then to just plain pissed off in so many ways than just the one and the next second before Dean could even begin to blink or breathe, he found himself being smashed up against the side of one of the cars waiting to be scraped as Balthazar held him there, one hand smashed against his chest and the other on the car behind Dean, almost as if Balthazar was trying to stop Dean from escaping when Dean himself knew that he definitely wouldn't be going anywhere in a hurry especially not for some douche-bag like Balthazar.

"Ohh yes because you really know a lot about love Dean Winchester. I mean correct me if I'm wrong but what happened to you're last love, didn't she die in a car crash? I mean how sad. But you just couldn't wait to fuck my boyfriend into the ground, could you?"

Dean wasn't sure exactly how this had came to be, he just knew that one second he was being held back against the car by Balthazar's strong hand and the next thing he knew, he could only see red as he brought his arm back and socked one right into Balthazar's face not even caring anymore as a pain unlike any other began to form in his arm from where he had punched Balthazar's face and he couldn't even care as Balthazar backed away from him coughing and spluttering, managing to spit out blood a couple of times onto the cold hard floor and the next second he came to a stand again, wiping a little bit of blood from the corner of his mouth onto his black coat that made him look a little like he was trying too hard.

"Don't you dare ever talk about someone I love like that."

And Dean punched again.

Then he punched again just for good measure.

Then he punched once again to make sure that he was getting his message across

Then he punched again, trying to inform Balthazar that in a word or a punch that he could go and fuck himself.

Then he punched once again, letting the body fall to the ground and that's when he nearly dropped at the horrifying sight before him.

For there was Castiel lying back up on the ground, scars covering his face and mouth and some rather large and horrible looking red marks appearing on his cheek and lips that seemed to indicate that he had been in a large brawl with someone.

"Cas?" Dean whispered quietly to himself as he leaned down beside Castiel's body, taking Castiel's head in his hands and trying to lift the other man up, aware of how cold Castiel was as he finally got him to a sitting position and placed Castiel against his shoulder, already beginning to shake the other man.

"Cas?"

A small shake that was rewarded with Castiel's head lolling from side to side causing Dean to pull Castiel away from his shoulder and hold his face in his hands, running his hands softly over the cuts and bruises marring Castiel's usually plain skin and leaving Dean with a feeling of guilt as he shook Castiel's head in his hands again, small tears starting to build up at the backs of his eyes that he tried his hardest to will away, Castiel wasn't dead, he couldn't be.

"Castiel!"

Dean screamed the one word to the heaven's as if trying to get an angel to answer his prayers from up on high, he refused to think that Castiel was really dead when he was so sure that he had seen the other man just a few hours ago right before he had fallen asleep, it hadn't been that long since he had fallen asleep beside Castiel, wrapped up the other's arms and the strong smell of sweat and sex leaving their bodies as they had came down form their post-sex high.

So why on earth was Castiel here and why now?

"Dean?"

"Dean?"

"Dean?"

"No Cas!"

And Dean awoke, his whole body jerking up from the bed as he came out of his dream like a rush of sugar had just been emptied into his system startling him awake and all he could do was silently sit for a couple of minutes, trying to regain his breathing and work out what he had been dreaming about when he heard a voice from his left.

"Dean? Are you okay?"

And he turned.

And there was Castiel sitting up on the other side of the double-bed, still fully naked like Dean himself from the night before but he was now completely healed of all the scars and cuts that had marred his skin in Dean's dream giving Dean reason to believe that that was all it really had been, a stupid dream that had been sent out to play on his worst memories.

"I'm fine Cas. Just a stupid dream, what are you doing up?"

Finally managing to gain energy enough to do so, Dean leaned back against the bed after saying this and turned himself over to face Castiel, taking the others hand in his whilst silently trying to tell Castiel how much he loved him through the one single touch whilst Castiel responded in kind, a small smile appearing over his face that made the room look just that much brighter.

"I was sleeping but I heard my name and thought you were trying to wake me up. Wasn't until a little bit after that I realized you were talking in you're sleep."

Hearing these words spoken to him allowed made Dean wonder slightly to himself if he had ever spoken in his sleep, as far as he was aware, Sam hadn't ever come running into his room at the dead of night with a baseball bat, ready to batter whatever he seemed to think was attacking Dean in his sleep and then with Lisa, she had never seemed to shake him awake, wondering if he was okay but then it hit Dean that before Lisa's death, he hadn't really had any dreams that would leave him drenched in sweat and screaming out someone's name.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

At this, Dean felt his chest tighten and his breathing start to increase once more at how nice Castiel was to care about him but he didn't think that he would be able to go through trying to explain to Castiel about the dream once more and see it all happen in his head once more despite the fact that in the back of his mind that told him that he was lying to Castiel and he shouldn't do that to the man he loved.

"Nah, it's alright Cas. Just a stupid nightmare. No biggie."

The words were out of Dean's mouth before he could fully stop them and the next second he found that he couldn't bring them back or try to say something else to contradict these words as Castiel nodded once at him slowly before leaning in and quickly kissing Dean, Dean feeling his own eyes close as he leaned into the kiss and titled his head, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist before Castiel pulled away, a small smile on his face.

"Okay. If you say so" Castiel replied, before with a final peck, Castiel rolled back over in the bed, lowering his head onto the pillow and bringing Dean's arms around him to hold him close and Dean didn't reject the thought as he leaned in and kissed Castiel's shoulder smiling at the small sigh he heard from the other before lying his own head back onto the pillow knowing that today was Saturday so he didn't need to be in work today at all but he was pretty sure that Castiel still had to be somewhere, if Dean remembered the first time he met Castiel, the other had informed him that he worked in a small office job on a Saturday morning but then again, he could have given up the job after getting the babysitter job.

* * *

Knowing that Dean was still there in his presence was enough for Castiel as he snuggled himself into the pillow, trying his hardest not to roll himself back over so that Dean would not see his wandering eyes that seemed to wondering if Dean had really meant what he said when he said that his dream was nothing.

When Castiel had awoken to Dean screaming his name, he was pretty sure that Dean had been tossing and turning in his sleep, thrashing about almost like a man who had been kept somewhere not of his own free will and it had scared Castiel a little bit to see Dean looking so scared as he continued to toss and turn, Castiel's own name being screamed at him from somewhere that could have been over five miles away.

To Castiel, there was just something not right about the small fact that Dean had woken up after Castiel had finally shook him awake, looking like a dead man walking and how much more he looked like he had just seen someone come back from the dead when Castiel had put his hand on Dean's arm and asked if he was okay, Dean had looked shocked, almost like he had expected Castiel to be dead and it was now as Castiel lay with his head against the pillow listening to Dean's breathing turn into soft snores and the warm hand wrapping around his waist and holding tight almost as if afraid to lose him that he realized he had to find out why this kept happening, something wasn't right with what Dean was saying.

He would just have to investigate.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"I can not fucking believe that you done that to me Castiel. Why the fuck didn't you just tell me about it all in the first place. I could have helped you. I love you Cas."

"Yeah, like you are such a great guy yourself Dean. Why the hell did you not just tell me about you're dream from the get go. Instead I had to find out all this crap from him. You lied to me."

"I wasn't lying to you Cas, okay maybe I was but you don't understand, I was trying to keep you safe. I knew that if I told you what he said to me you'd try and fight him. I didn't want you getting hurt Cas."

"Couldn't you just have told me this earlier though? How do you think I feel now? I feel like such an idiot for ever believing you!"

Dean wasn't exactly sure, no he wasn't completely sure, no he was altogether entirely sure of how it had all came down to this in the here and now, he knew just how it had went from him and Castiel lying on the couch, side by side, enjoying a nice Saturday afternoon watching television and drinking beer.

Dean knew himself that it had been a little bit awkward for a couple of weeks now ever since he had informed Castiel that his dream didn't exactly matter all that much and that it was no biggie as at that moment in time, Dean was all too aware of the fact that it really was no big deal, he had just not expected this.

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay in today and look after you?" Dean asked for the fifth time that morning, leaning on the edge of the bed next to Castiel and feeling his too warm head, a indication that the other man had managed somehow to get a cold and probably wouldn't be going anywhere for the next couple of days at least.

"Yes I am sure Dean, you go to work and I'll see you later."

After a quick nod and a stern look from Dean that seemed to scream do not move from that bed unless you are going to be completely sick, Dean was out the door with a small kiss to Castiel's forehead and it wasn't until Castiel finally heard the lock turn in the door informing Castiel that Dean was definitely gone, he threw the warm covers off himself and wandered out into the kitchen, trying to pin-point anything that could give him a clue as to why Dean hadn't fully told him about his dream, there was a few people he could call like Sam, Bobby or Ash but the three of them couldn't be paid to keep a secret which would result in Dean finding out and that was one thing that Castiel really didn't want to go through right now, he didn't want Dean to find out.

There was only one other person he could call for information on Dean but that would be a last resort thing, something that he wouldn't ever resort to unless it was a matter of life or death, he couldn't afford himself the small lingering thought of actually falling so low as to actually agree to phone the person.

So he would wait, and he would see what he could come up with himself before he resorted to that...

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Did you really not think I wasn't going to find out that you contacted him Castiel? You know how I feel about HIM..."

"I know but..."

"But what Castiel, what reason can you actually see in that head of yours to even think about contacting him?"

"Dean I..."

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

Castiel had searched high and low all day, his mind screaming and shouting at him that this was wrong and he shouldn't be doing this whilst a small voice in the back of his mind was telling the other one to shut up as he knew that it wasn't right to do this but he had to do something, anything, just to find out why Dean was being weird with him.

Despite his best efforts however, Castiel had found that he couldn't actually see anything that could be seen as reasons behind why Dean had lied to him about his dream, there wasn't even any signs that Dean had acted different about his house, it was almost like Dean was hiding something from him for a reason.

He just couldn't understand why Dean was lying to him when they had been so good so far, ever since Castiel had broken up with Balthazar all those weeks ago and Dean had finally told Castiel that he loved him and Castiel had replied in kind, they had seemed to be doing really well.

Dean had been continuing on with his work at Singer's Salvage Yard, working away hard at his job that he seemed to love more than anything in the world and he seemed to be enjoying himself hanging out with his friend Ash at work.

Then just a few weeks ago, Castiel had taken Dean to meet some of his family, his younger sister, Anna and his two older brothers, Gabriel and Lucifer and after a little bit of an awkward start mostly from Gabriel and his lewd questions that Castiel had honestly been expecting from the moment they entered the house, everything had seemed to go well.

It was almost as if Dean was acting out now for reasons that were still fully unknown to Castiel, he remembered Dean speaking to him of an incident involving Balthazar a couple of weeks ago, not long before dinner with the family when Dean had said that Balthazar had appeared at his work and seemed to be acting like his old self.

However as far as Castiel could fully remember, Dean hadn't said much else about Balthazar's sudden appearance, it was almost like Dean had left little snippets of the conversation had between the two that day that made Castiel really wonder just what exactly had happened.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Why the hell did you not just tell me what really happened between you and Balthazar that day?" Castiel screamed, all too aware of how much this was starting to feel like his fight with Balthazar not too long ago just spun about a little bit on its head whereas now he and Dean were now in the middle of a screaming match at something that Balthazar had done something to upset the balance between the both of them.

"Do you really think I could just tell you that I punched my boyfriends ex just because he made fun of my ex and my current boyfriend. Like I said Castiel, I didn't want to see you go after him. I care about you too much."

"Ugh. Dean you really irritate me at times. First you phone me up saying you love me and hang up on me and then you doubt me. Now you are going behind my back lying about something. I don't know if you realize Dean but I don't care for people going behind my back."

"You can't put me fully in the blame for this Castiel. If I remember correctly, you were the one to phone Balthazar up, demanding to know what had happened between us both..."

"Only because you wouldn't tell me a damn thing. What else was I supposed to do?"

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

"Hello?"

Hearing his voice on the other end of the line for the first time in just nearly two months immediately had Castiel wonder how it had came down to this before the small voice at the back of his mind reminded him just what exactly he was doing this for.

"Balthazar, I need to ask you something. It's important."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"What about trusting me Cas?" Dean demanded, hands already starting to ball into fists by his side.

"Trust you? Pfft, Dean you gave me no reason to trust you ever since you lied to me about that damn dream of yours. Not only did you lie about it but you also lied about what happened between you and Balthazar."

"Balthazar this. Balthazar that. It's always Balthazar with you Cas, did you ever think of anyone but him and see what's right in-front of you?"

"If you're going to act like a child Dean why don't I just leave and give you time to act like a child in the comforts of you're own fucking home?" Castiel spat back, gesturing his hands back at Dean, trying to let the other man know just how stupid he was acting.

"Fine! Why don't you just go crawling right back to Balthazar, rumour has it he's up for giving you a quick fuck."

SLAP.

Castiel wasn't sure how exactly had it came down to this, it had all just started with a simple argument between him and Dean about how they couldn't seem to trust each other after Dean lying to him and hiding things from him, the argument had started out small and childish and the next thing Castiel knew it had blown out of propitiation leaving the two of them where they were now, Castiel with his hand raised in the air after slapping Dean around the face and Dean standing a couple of steps away from him now, face mostly as white as a ghost apart from a small red blemish that was starting to appear on the left side of his face from where Castiel had slapped him one.

"Dean I..."

"Get the fuck out!"

Before Castiel could even begin to think about something else to say, he jumped at the boom of Dean's voice and quickly nodded his head, small tears already starting to appear in the corner of his eyes that he tried really hard not to disperses as he ran into the room he shared with Dean, or rather the room he used to share with Dean.

Still not being able to quite believe what he had done just done to Dean, Castiel pulled one of his smaller bags down from the shelf he had put it on a couple of days after officially moving in with Dean and started to stuff random pieces of clothing into the bag, all too aware of the fact that Dean was probably still standing outside the room, a look of shock on his face and a angry expression starting to over-load his other emotions.

With a quick look around, Castiel rammed the zip shut on the bag, pulling the heavy thing over his shoulder as he hurried back out into the living room to see that Dean had now moved from his spot in the middle of the living room and was now standing at the kitchen counter, holding a small ice pack to his face.

"Dean.." Castiel tried to start up again, aware of just how stupid he felt from slapping Dean around the face like that when it had been his own stupid fault that they were breaking up or that's what it felt like anyway.

Not receiving any reply to the small mumble of his name, Castiel hung his head slightly, prepared to start walking out the door and get a lift from Gabriel or something when out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw Dean slowly raise his head up, a sort of mixed look on his face.

"Cas" Dean muttered back, stopping Castiel in his tracks for a couple of seconds, wondering if Dean was going to apologise for being an uptight dick and apologise for what he said about Balthazar to Castiel's face when Dean's features pulled down into one that reminded Castiel of why he had left Balthazar before.

"Don't forget you're phone."

And the next thing before he could even think to move or stop it, Castiel found himself groaning in pain as his cell phone came flying through the air, obviously having been thrown by Dean and Castiel caught it just as it whacked him in the gut, taking his breath away and leaving Castiel with that small glimmer of hope diminished as he realised that it was over.

He and Dean were over.

That was the last thought that hit him as he closed the door behind him on the way out, he Castiel James Novak had just completely and utterly fucked it up all over again.

Just like last time.

And the time before.

It was over.

It was done.

* * *

Balthazar gritted his teeth once again, fighting the impulse to just slam his hand against the wall or maybe just maybe kick the television in and make sure that no-one could ever watch it again, however that wasn't possible at this time Balthazar thought to himself as he let his eyes take in the section of the film that he was currently watching although he wasn't altogether very sure why.

The Phantom of the Opera was on and Balthazar watched as Christine and Raoul on screen sang to each other about how they loved one another so much and how they were destined to be together forever.

"Fuck" Balthazar screamed, throwing his legs up onto the coffee table, managing to knock over his bowl of popcorn and in the next instant he found himself bending down to pick it up knowing that despite it all, he would still throw it in the bin seeing as how it had been sitting there for hours and he just didn't have the heart to remove it or at least eat it when his heart felt like it was drowning in a pool of anger and rage at the mere thought that his whole life now was beginning to sound a lot like this stupid opera film.

Throwing the rest of the popcorn back into the bowl and placing it back onto the table in-front of him, Balthazar sat back on the long and empty couch, placing his feet up and thinking back to how it used to be Castiel sitting on the other side of the couch, a smile on his faceas he and Balthazar watched whatever crappy crony romantic film that Castiel liked so much and more often than not he and Castiel would lie on the couch cosy together and Balthazar would put his feet on Castiel's lap and they would enjoy the time together.

But then that stupid little pansy Dean Winchester had to walk into the picture and steal Castiel away from him, that same Dean who thought that he was just absolutely amazing because of the fact that he was cool and had the hot sex appeal about him, Castiel had dropped him after his threat had gone haywire and the man in question had found out.

He still couldn't believe that Castiel would really have betrayed him like that, he thought he and Castiel were forever and ever, it was supposed to be him and Castiel until the very end but then Dean Winchester had jumped in and saved the day and now here was Balthazar sitting at home all by himself on a Saturday night just counting down the hours until he would go to his bed alone once again and think to himself just how exactly he could get Castiel back again.

Well if Castiel had dumped him the first time around because of a rumour that had turned out to be true from Sam Winchester and Castiel didn't like things like that then who was to say that Dean wouldn't be exactly the same, he sure seemed that easily jealous type, oh and wait, what if he came up with something no-one was expecting.

It was just at the very same point in the movie that Balthazar could see out of his corner of his eye as the phantom walked up out onto the platform and began to sing the words that for some weird reason always give Balthazar the chills.

"You will curse the day you did not do,  
All that the phantom asked of you!"

And Balthazar couldn't help the small smirk that encased his features at that moment in time.

He had a plan.

* * *

A/N Hey guys so this is the end of Chapter 12. Balthazar is back in a mean way. DUN. DUN. DUN. And I know some of you may have thought that the switching between the two weeks was a bit rushed towards the end but I swear that this was not my intention at all, it just worked out better that way, plus I will go over these things a bit more in the next chapter and we shall see what really happened between Balthazar and Castiel in that phone call.

Hope you all enjoyed and are still enjoying.

See yous soon

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	14. Chapter 13

A/N Hey guys so I finally have a update for yous all. Sorry for the delay but this was all written in one night and just came to me about how everyone would be feeling. Enjoy.

* * *

_Previously On _

_Because Of You, I Never Strayed Too Far From The Sidewalk_

"_What about trusting me Cas?" Dean demanded, hands already starting to ball into fists by his side._

"_Trust you? Pfft, Dean you gave me no reason to trust you ever since you lied to me about that damn dream of yours. Not only did you lie about it but you also lied about what happened between you and Balthazar."_

"_Balthazar this. Balthazar that. It's always Balthazar with you Cas, did you ever think of anyone but him and see what's right in-front of you?"_

"_If you're going to act like a child Dean why don't I just leave and give you time to act like a child in the comforts of you're own fucking home?" Castiel spat back, gesturing his hands back at Dean, trying to let the other man know just how stupid he was acting._

"_Fine! Why don't you just go crawling right back to Balthazar, rumour has it he's up for giving you a quick fuck."_

_SLAP._

_Castiel wasn't sure how exactly had it came down to this, it had all just started with a simple argument between him and Dean about how they couldn't seem to trust each other after Dean lying to him and hiding things from him, the argument had started out small and childish and the next thing Castiel knew it had blown out of propitiation leaving the two of them where they were now, Castiel with his hand raised in the air after slapping Dean around the face and Dean standing a couple of steps away from him now, face mostly as white as a ghost apart from a small red blemish that was starting to appear on the left side of his face from where Castiel had slapped him one._

"_Dean I..." _

"_Get the fuck out!"_

* * *

_Throwing the rest of the popcorn back into the bowl and placing it back onto the table in-front of him, Balthazar sat back on the long and empty couch, placing his feet up and thinking back to how it used to be Castiel sitting on the other side of the couch, a smile on his faceas he and Balthazar watched whatever crappy crony romantic film that Castiel liked so much and more often than not he and Castiel would lie on the couch cosy together and Balthazar would put his feet on Castiel's lap and they would enjoy the time together._

_But then that stupid little pansy Dean Winchester had to walk into the picture and steal Castiel away from him, that same Dean who thought that he was just absolutely amazing because of the fact that he was cool and had the hot sex appeal about him, Castiel had dropped him after his threat had gone haywire and the man in question had found out._

_He still couldn't believe that Castiel would really have betrayed him like that, he thought he and Castiel were forever and ever, it was supposed to be him and Castiel until the very end but then Dean Winchester had jumped in and saved the day and now here was Balthazar sitting at home all by himself on a Saturday night just counting down the hours until he would go to his bed alone once again and think to himself just how exactly he could get Castiel back again._

_Well if Castiel had dumped him the first time around because of a rumour that had turned out to be true from Sam Winchester and Castiel didn't like things like that then who was to say that Dean wouldn't be exactly the same, he sure seemed that easily jealous type, oh and wait, what if he came up with something no-one was expecting._

_It was just at the very same point in the movie that Balthazar could see out of his corner of his eye as the phantom walked up out onto the platform and began to sing the words that for some weird reason always give Balthazar the chills._

"_You will curse the day you did not do,_

_All that the phantom asked of you!" _

_And Balthazar couldn't help the small smirk that encased his features at that moment in time._

_He had a plan._

Chapter 13

SLAP.

"Get the fuck out!"

Dean rolled over in his bed once more, burying his face quickly into the pillow as another round of silent screams escaped him and he couldn't help but wonder what exactly had made him act so stupid as to break up with Castiel after their big fight about many stupid things that had ended with him saying something stupid and Castiel slapping him as hard as possible.

Rolling himself back over onto his back once more, Dean placed his whole body back against the soft sheets, letting his hand trail over to the over side of the bed where he could feel nothing but an already coldness of where Castiel had once lain his head but as Dean rolled onto his side, hopping to find a better and more comfortable position, he found that the smell had remained the same and he brought the other side of the covers towards him, taking in the sweet smell of Castiel's collonge and knowing that he was acting like a right girl but he couldn't bring himself to care and instead buried his head into the covers as he finally realized all he had done and how he had made Castiel leave, he was the worst person ever.

And with those thoughts running full speed inside his brain, Dean collapsed face-first onto the bed, curling into a small ball as he let the tears fall, knowing how stupid he had been all this time and how there was no way he could ever be happy ever again.

* * *

Once Castiel had left Dean's house, bag hoisted over his shoulder whilst his whole body tried to come to grips with everything, he found himself wandering the streets, his feet taking him in every and such directions, not really knowing fully where he was going or whether what he was doing was correct, the only thing he knew was that because of his stupid actions, Dean had kicked him out of his house and left Castiel with no-where to really go hence his wandering in the night time light.

Rubbing softly at his shoulder, Castiel eased his small bag to the other side of his shoulder, slowling to an almost crawl as he done this before immediately picking up the pace once more when he realized just how dark and quiet it was out here at this time and he really didn't want to bump into anyone who might see his being lost as a good thing and try to drag him off into the night and murder him.

Shaking his head at the strange thoughts entering his brain, Castiel instead focused his attention on what was straight ahead of him as he finally turned a corner on one of the streets and found himself outside a few rows of shops that had all closed by now due to the lateness of the night whilst in the corner sat a small and dimly lit bar that from what Castiel could see was open to all people over the age of twenty one and seemed to indicate that people could stay as long as they fully wished.

Fixing his bag on his shoulder, Castiel quickly crossed the road over to the small bar, quietly pushing open the wooden door and stepping inside where instantly his nostrils were over-whelmed by the strong smell of alcohol that seemed to be seeping in for all ends of the bar but in his vision he could see that although small on the outside, the inside of the bar actually seemed to be a lot bigger and brightly lit than the outside appeared.

From where he was standing, Castiel could see a young man of about twenty nine standing behind the bar, occasionally pulling a draught of beer for the odd few customers who sat at the bar, many of whom seemed like they couldn't stand up for much longer after the amount of alcohol that they had already consumed whilst in one corner of the room sat three tables all pushed together to one side whilst six guys sat at the table at crowded around one big glass of something in the middle of the table that the men kept taking small sips from before high fiving each other and moving on to the next person.

At the other end of the bar sat one big round table that sat maybe ten guys and ten girls, all of whom seemed to be talking amongst themselves about their jobs and what co-worker they hated more, something Castiel ignored right away knowing how petty some people could be and instead walked forwards, taking a seat at the front of the bar, a few down from the bartender who immediately looked at him, gave a small smile and placed a bottle of beer in-front of him with a look that seemed to indicate that he needed it.

Silently giving his thanks, Castiel popped the top off of the beer bottle and took a quick couple of swallows, letting his attention wander around the bar itself as he nursed his beer and listened the conversations going on around him whilst a small part of his brain tried to tell him that what he was doing was stupid and he should really go back to Dean's and demand that Dean listen to him again and tell him he didn't mean anything by what he had done but Castiel knew that Dean was right, he had no right to go to Balthazar for information when Balthazar was just a jealous dick who cared about nothing but himself.

Without fully knowing how, Castiel found himself placing his empty beer bottle down in the next couple of seconds, already ordering another one despite knowing that this really wasn't a good idea when he might get too drunk that he couldn't tell Gabriel later on where he was.

Deciding after a couple of seconds though that he didn't really fully care, Castiel took the next bottle of beer, already feeling his insides begin to warm with the beginnings of the fuzziness of alcohol but he ignored the feeling, instead beginning to think back on just what exactly the last couple of weeks had been like for him and how he had ended up where he was now, alone on a Thursday night drinking a bottle of beer at a bar that didn't look like it could house more than maybe about thirty or forty people at best thinking back on everything that happened.

When he really thought about it now though, everything had really all began with that stupid phone call that he had made to Balthazar, thinking that he may be able to help.

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

"Hello?"

Hearing his voice on the other end of the line for the first time in just nearly two months immediately had Castiel wonder how it had came down to this before the small voice at the back of his mind reminded him just what exactly he was doing this for.

"Balthazar, I need to ask you something. It's important."

Already knowing that just what exactly he was asking for was a really stupid idea but he couldn't stop himself when he was so close to maybe finding out the truth about what happened between Dean and Balthazar when Balthazar had visited him at Dean's work, Dean had told him that it didn't matter, that it was nothing but after that dream that Dean had had which ended in him screaming his name obviously like he was scared for Castiel's safety, he was going to try and make his mission to find out what Dean was hiding from him.

"Oh wow I see, when I'm of no use to you, you throw me out on the curb but the moment I'm of use you think you can just reel me back in and expect me to co-operate" Balthazar hissed back, Castiel already seeing the smug look of satisfaction upon his face and knowing that Balthazar had a point here but he still didn't care, he had to find out one way or another what was going on.

"Balthazar just shut you're trap for a second. I know you came to visit Dean at his work and I need to know just what exactly happened that day."

* * *

"Sir?"

Castiel blinked twice before realizing that he had been sitting at the front of the bar for almost three hours lost in thought whilst in-front of him sat eleven empty bottles of beer, a sure sign that he had been distracted, otherwise he would have noticed his intake in alcohol and tried to slow himself down or at least listen to what the bartender was saying to him in that current moment in time but all he could really make out through the mix of alcohol running through his system was the soft mummers of the other patrons, all of whom seemed to be under the impression that this new guy was a complete weirdo and not to be messed with.

"I'm sorry" Castiel muttered to himself picking up one of his empty beer bottles and examining it closely, turning it this way and that, watching as the remaining dregs ran back and forth inside the bottle all clotted together before finally breaking away from each other and Castiel gasped and the next thing he found himself covered in blood as the bottles of beer all came crashing down in a heap around him, some cutting into his hands whilst the rest nicked his clothing and feet whilst Castiel looked down at the mess before him for a couple of seconds and before he knew what he was really doing, he leaned down on his hands and knees, swaying unsteadily and small tears exiting his eyes as he carefully tried to pick up the broken pieces of the bottles but did nothing more than cut himself worse.

"Sir?" The bartender uttered again, a small warning to Castiel that he was behaving strangely mostly due to the alcohol but also because of what had happened.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Dean, I'm sorry" Castiel uttered as his hands connected with two other pieces of the glass bottles and he crunched them together in his hands, not even wincing when the glass cut his hands again and again until at last the pieces looked like tiny shards of glass, almost like a snowflake that had been pressed together so many times until it became small and powdery in the hands.

"Dean please forgive me" Castiel uttered again, letting the pieces of glass fall to the floor, and he rubbed his bloody hands over his face, and down to his neck, almost like it was Dean's own hands caressing his neck and face.

"Cas?"

The small, almost gruff grunt of his name had Castiel look up into the bright lights of the bar before shielding his eyes as he took in the sight of Dean standing there, his eyes scrunched up in worry whilst he held out a small hand to help the other man up which Castiel instantly took and hugged Dean tight, feeling Dean's arms come up and around him with such carefulness like he was afraid to touch him but Castiel didn't mind as he snuggled into Dean forgetting that his hands were all bloody until Dean grabbed one from his shoulder and kissed the cuts gently and slowly with soft butterfly kisses that made Castiel smile before he lunged forward and captured Dean's mouth with his, his hands coming up to run it through Dean's stubble that must have grown back before he pulled away as quickly as it had happened and ran his fingers through Dean's short locks, letting his fingers curl into the dirty blond hair.

Before Castiel could even comprehend what exactly was happening, he found himself stuck in a major tongue duel with Dean as the two backed themselves through Dean's house, Castiel being careful not to hit the kitchen counter or trip on some kernels that he found his feet standing on as he continued to kiss Dean, finally reaching the bedroom and shoving the door open, Castiel finding himself falling backwards onto the bed whilst Dean fell over him, a small smile crossing his features that Castiel had to trace with his finger before kissing Dean again, curling his legs around Dean's waist relieving in the feeling of want as he bucked his jean clad hips up hearing Dean moan as he returned the feeling.

Pulling Dean's shirt off his small frame, Castiel examined the skin carefully before kissing Dean once again slowly and breaking away to snuggle his head on Dean's chest, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, just glad that they were finally okay again.

"I love you..."

* * *

A/N So guys here it is, the end of Chapter 13, what did yous all think, did you love it? Hate it? Please let me know in you're reviews and I shall get the next chapter up as soon as I have got two new reviews.

Hope you all keep enjoying

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld


End file.
